The Reaper Saga: The Romi Chronicles: Book Four: The Four Horsemen
by Emma Churchill
Summary: Romi is returning to her fourth year at Hogwarts, no nightmares or challenges to complete. But after a strange incidence at the Quidditch World Cup she is perhaps not in for such a normal year at school as she thought. When revelations occur and her brother gets drafted into a dangerous magical tournament, there if more than enough for Romi to worry about.
1. Chapter 1: Circa 4000 BCE

_– Chapter One –_

_Circa 5000 BCE_

The land was dusty this time of year. Tumble weeds rolled across the path of the horses, interrupting their gallop. The men were silent, riding towards the town cresting in the horizon. They were hoping to reach it before nightfall. It would be imperative to reach it by nightfall. For these two men were followed closely by four horsemen. Four devils which they could not hope to face alone.

Lykos slowed first as they reached the towns' outskirts, looking up to the large archways before them.

"What do you think?" Lykos asked his companion. "You can't possibly believe that you will find help here?"

The second man pulled his horse to a stop and looked up at the colourful marble statues and metopes lining the gateway into the village.

"This is the town with two sister priestesses?" he asked. "The ones with great power?"

"Yes," replied Lykos. "But, really, they are rumoured to have power… but it's also said if someone were to touch them – a handshake – a brush of the shoulder – they would loose their power. Magic does not work like that," Lykos paused and looked back at the gateway. "If they were truly magical, they would not need to be so aloft."

"Perhaps they just don't know that," his companion replied. "It is a remote village, maybe they've never seen a wizard before."

"And revere it where it does not belong," Lykos said. "I've heard a lot of these sisters. One is very smart, always reading and bettering her mind, and the other is – although, very beautiful, also very fierce and proud. Neither is likely to take an audience with you."

A wind whistled behind them and both men turned to look.

"And yet, we must try, for if we don't, the answer will always be no," the man said. "Unless you fancy facing those four by yourself, Lykos?"

"No, I don't, Perseus," Lykos replied, and turned his horse into the town.

* * *

><p>Andromeda sat in silence, eyes closed facing the altar of Apollo. Her mind was absolutely silent today. No thoughts would tumble through, and nothing would be able to give her the answers that she needed.<p>

She could see the four riding ever closer, and could feel the evil that they brought with them, and yet there was still nothing but silence.

"Romi, any news from father?" asked a voice behind her.

Andromeda opened her eyes and looked behind her. Diomeda Odessa stood watching her, books encased in her arms.

"No," Andromeda replied. "He is silent today. I don't understand! I've seen the fire and the horsemen, but why won't he help us?!"

"You shouldn't let your anger get away from you," Diomeda Odessa replied, evenly, keeping her shoulders square. "You are always too quick to anger."

"Enough of my faults, Di," Andromeda answered bitterly. "You talk about them too often."

"Then perhaps check yourself, sister," Diomeda Odessa replied. "You are the most important–"

"Shut up, I know," Andromeda interrupted. "A child does not easily forget the reason why she's never been allowed to have physical contact."

"Oh, you're not going on about that again," answered Diomeda Odessa. "You're a Priestess, you have gods in place of touch. You aren't missing anything."

"How do you know?" replied Andromeda grumpily. "You've never touched anyone."

"And you don't hear me complaining about it," answered Diomeda Odessa. "Get up, your prayers are obviously too distracted today."

Andromeda stayed seated a moment longer, too stubborn to give into her older sister, but then finally got to her feet, and turned around.

"And what have you been doing when you should have been praying?" Andromeda asked, walking towards her sister.

"I have been trying to find answers about these fiery horsemen you keep seeing," answered Diomeda Odessa.

"And what have you found?" Andromeda asked.

"Not much," she replied. "They are led by the False Prophet. There is nothing more on that person and the Horsemen, once defeated, can be sealed into hellfires again. However, there is no mention as to how to defeat them aside from a single sentence; 'Four that ride will be defeated by four that stand firm through love.'"

"That's helpful," said Andromeda sarcastically.

"Neither is sarcasm," scolded Diomeda Odessa. She turned and walked through the temple. Andromeda followed, her bare feet padding softly on the marble floor. There was the voice of a lesser priestess near the front door.

"I am sorry, sir," said the delicate voice of the youngest priestess. "The High Priestesses are in solitude today, if you please, I will deliver a message on your behalf."

Andromeda glanced down to the front door as they passed. There were two young men, looking like they had just been on a very hard journey. One was taller, with brown hair and eyes, and seemed to be speaking to the youngest priestess. He glanced up and for a moment caught Andromeda's eye.

Her heart fluttered for a moment, and she watched the man. He smiled slightly, and spoke to the priestess in front of him.

"Tell the Priestesses," the man spoke, "that Perseus, son of Zeus, wishes to have an audience with them, and that he will return everyday, two hours past midday, until he sees them."

"I will inform them," the young priestess replied, bowing slightly. Diomeda Odessa made a noise in her throat and Andromeda forced herself to walk away, still staring at the man in the foyer.

"I hope he was not serious," Diomeda Odessa said, once they were out of ear shot. "We do not have time for world-weary travellers who think they bring spiritual advice from the great city-states."

"You think he was a traveller?" Andromeda said quietly, thinking.

"Really, Romi? Did you see him?" Diomeda replied. "The state of his dress and countenance?"

Andromeda smiled softly thinking about the man.

"Oh, don't start that again," said Diomeda Odessa, stopping suddenly and staring at her sister.

"Start what… and what do you mean, again?"

"You've got that look. That man intrigues you… you have prayers to attend to. Stop thinking about him. I daresay he will not come back tomorrow like he promised."

Andromeda followed her sister into the library where Diomeda Odessa disappeared into the stacks. Andromeda stood for a while longer, and then looked behind her. She paused, glanced back to where her sister was settling among the books, and then quietly walked back to the front passageway.

The young priestess who had greeted the men was walking back into the temple. She paused when she saw Andromeda.

"Ismene," Andromeda spoke first, "who was that man at the gate?"

"Forgive me for interrupting your solitude," Ismene said, bowing. "He called himself Perseus, son of Zeus, he said he had something important to speak with you about. He will call again tomorrow."

Andromeda was quiet for a moment.

"Did he elaborate on what he wished to speak about?" Andromeda asked.

"No, he did not," replied Ismene. "Would you like me to deter him tomorrow, should he appear?"

Andromeda thought for a moment, and looked back at the library, thinking.

"Yes," she said finally, "ask him what is so important that he has to speak to us about, and then tell him to return the next day."

"Very good," Ismene said.

She bowed and left Andromeda to herself. Andromeda walked towards her prayer room again, slowly went to look out the window. It afforded very little view of the town; mostly stretched out onto the wilderness.

Andromeda leaned out carefully and looked into the village. She could just see the receding backs of the two men that had visited. She leaned back and wondered why they had come, and why she seemed so interested in them. She looked to the altar of Apollo and kneeling down in front of it she closed her eyes.

It was nearly an hour of silence before something occurred to her. The man had called himself Perseus, Son of Zeus, and being a 'demigod' was only a new modern way for saying one was a wizard.

* * *

><p>Andromeda could not pray the next day. Diomeda Odessa had reprimanded her fiercely for it. But still, though she sat at the altar, all of her mind of was occupied with listening for the front gate. She glanced at the sky, judging by the sundial on the windowsill that it was passing midday.<p>

Diomeda Odessa had already forgotten about the men at the door yesterday, her books had quickly consumed her again.

Andromeda watched the sundial and it seemed to move increasingly slower. She was trying very hard to focus on her prayers to Apollo. However, at the sound of voices at the door, her attention was suddenly theirs. She strained to hear what was being said, but it was just mumbles from where she sat.

It was agonizing just waiting, but finally they left. Andromeda sat there and waited, hoping that Ismene was about the walk through that door.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, she did.

"Forgive my disturbance, Priestess," said Ismene, kneeling before the altar, behind Andromeda.

"What did he say?" Andromeda asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"Perseus, son of Zeus, would not explain his reason for wishing to see you. He said by fire and the four that ride, he would meet with you."

Andromeda opened her eyes, staring at the altar in front of her.

"He said, 'by fire and the four that ride'?" she clarified, feeling her heart beating fast in her chest.

"Yes, those words exactly," replied Ismene. "He repeated his intention of returning tomorrow at the same time. If he is continually insistent, I cannot turn him away without suspicions."

"Let him tomorrow," Andromeda said. She turned so that she was looking at Ismene. "But make sure that my sister doesn't know. She would not approve."

Ismene nodded, and got up. She would not question the High Priestess' orders. Andromeda faced the altar again and took a deep breath closing her eyes. She could see in her minds' eye the four riding in hellfire closer and closer.

* * *

><p>"I don't think it's worth it going again," Lykos said, running a sharpening stone down his sword. "They obviously don't want to see you, Perseus."<p>

"I'm going tomorrow," answered Perseus. "She'll see me tomorrow."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Lykos. "She seems like she's stuck up to me."

"She's absolutely beautiful," Perseus said.

"There are a lot better qualities that beauty," Lykos offered.

"Don't let anyone else hear you say that. No wonder they made her a High Priestess," Perseus said. "I would too."

"Enough pining," interrupted Lykos. "Just because one glance has caused you to fall in love with her doesn't mean she'll see you tomorrow," he teased.

"She will. The girl will tell her what I said, and either the Priestess will see me tomorrow or she is not any use to us. If she knows of the Four, then she has possession of some kind of magic."

"And if she doesn't see you tomorrow?" asked Lykos, looking down his sword.

"She does not have magic, and we will move on," answered Perseus. There was a gust of wind that rushed through their room from the open window.

"And leave this village to burn under their footsteps?" said Lykos softly.

"We cannot fight them alone," Perseus replied swiftly. "Get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Perseus watched the temple before walking up towards it. Lykos was standing warily behind him.<p>

"Are you sure, Perseus?" Lykos asked.

"Yes," he answered. "You can wait here."

"I think I'll go to the edge of town, watch for any riders coming," Lykos replied. "You go and commune with your priestess."

Lykos turned and left. Perseus took a moment and then walked up to the gate and entered. There was no one in the marble foyer, and the light summer breeze was flowing gently in. He did not stand alone for very long. Almost immediately the young priestess, Ismene, came out from the temple.

"Sir," she said bowing slightly. Perseus opened his mouth to continue talking, however, Ismene spoke again. "If you please, walk this way."

Ismene turned and retreated into the temple. Perseus took a second and then followed her. The hallways were silent, and there were no slaves or priestesses to be seen. Ismene walked carefully, glancing around as though she was doing something very wrong.

Finally she arrived at a door and turn.

"High Priestess Andromeda is inside," she said. "I must ask you to remember never to touch her, lest her Sight become tarnished."

Ismene bowed again and disappeared down the corridor.

Perseus paused for a moment and then walked in the door. Andromeda sat in front of an altar decorated to, it seemed, Apollo. Her long brown hair was down and cascading over her shoulders, her white dress spread out over her knees as she knelt. She was not facing him, and he did not know what to say, he did not want to interrupt her prayers.

"You told Ismene that you would meet me – by fire and the four the ride."

Even her voice sounded beautiful to him.

"I did," replied Perseus.

Andromeda turned to look at him, her dark eyes watching him carefully. "Why did you say the 'four that ride'?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that," he said, walking a few steps closer to her.

She watched him for a long time, and then gracefully stood up.

"Why do you call yourself son of Zeus?" she asked, changing tactic.

"Because Zeus is my father," Perseus replied. "Just because I have not accomplished any great deeds yet does not mean I am not the son of a god."

"And what special ability do you claim to have from your father?" Andromeda asked, walking around him.

"Why so many questions?" continued Perseus. "I am here to talk about the four horsemen riding closer every day. If you have seen them, perhaps we should work together?"

"Perhaps I have not seen them," Andromeda replied, her beautiful, dark eyes staring into his.

"I think you have," answered Perseus. "What magic you possess is powerful, and I believe that you are stronger than you even know."

"You used the word magic this time," said Andromeda.

"I think you know what it is," replied Perseus. "I think that you hid the secret yourself, that you possess the same magic."

"I think you presume too much," Andromeda replied, and she started to turn away. Perseus' heart jumped, if this priestess knew about the horsemen, then she was exactly what he was looking for; he couldn't let her leave now.

"Wait!" he said and without thinking reached forward and grabbed her hand to stall her.

It worked. Andromeda stopped and turning, looking at him with an expression of astonishment and fear. Perseus released exactly what he had just done and dropped her hand.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, bowing. "I did not mean…" he trailed off and looked up at her. She was still staring at him in wonder. He could not imagine the feelings she must have. Ismene told him at the beginning that she was one of those Priestesses that had not had physical human contact since infancy.

Somehow though, he couldn't help but constantly think about how her hand felt in his; which while he should feel guilty and terrible, he felt his heart jump up and down.

Andromeda was breathing heavily, clearly too stunned to say anything for a moment. Perseus looked up to her, expecting to see anger coursing across her expression. However, it wasn't there. She was still looking at him with amazement.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I should leave now."

He took a step towards the door.

"The four horsemen ride closer every day," Andromeda said quietly. "I have seen them steadily growing for two moons now. Di believes they can be defeated and sealed in Hellfire again."

Perseus turned. "You know how to defeat them?"

"It written that the four that ride will only be defeated by the four that stand firm in love," Andromeda replied.

"What does that mean?" Perseus asked.

"I am unsure," answered Andromeda. "At least, I believe, that should be four that stand against them."

"Does your sister fight?" questioned Perseus.

"Yes, she would stand against them," Andromeda replied.

"And you?"

Andromeda was silent for a moment. Perseus couldn't help noticing that she was holding her hand in her other, the exact same way that Perseus had taken it.

"Yes," she said finally.

"Then I have the fourth, my companion, Lykos," Perseus said walking back up to her. "He has pledged to stand against them. And myself of course."

Andromeda nodded, staring up at him. Perseus felt his heart surging even in this dreadful hour.

"I do not know how yet to defeat them," Andromeda replied.

Perseus nodded, "the use of Magic."

"Of course," she said. "But it will take a little more time."

Perseus smiled. It was clearly time for him to go. He had to tell Lykos, and prepare himself, however he couldn't tear his eyes away from this priestess. Suddenly, on a whim, he took both her hands.

"Meet us tonight?" he asked. "At the tree beyond the sacred ground, at midnight."

He did not wait for her to reply, and just let go of her hands and departed immediately, feeling like that may have ruined everything. Yet, he did not regret it, and he hoped she and her sister would show up tonight. They would need it.

* * *

><p>"Will they help us?" Lykos asked as Perseus found him on the outskirts of town. Perseus didn't answer right away. "Well?" Lykos pressed. "They had better agreed to help, we can't move onto another village now. They will be here soon."<p>

"They will help, I'm sure," Perseus replied.

"But they didn't say?"

"She will come," insisted Perseus. "She will come."

The night came fast, and Lykos was sitting, his back against the tree, staring out at the rolling black clouds, looking anxious. Perseus paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to do if Andromeda did not show up.

The thunder rolling across the skies sounded like hooves running closer and closer to them. Lightening flashed, but there was no rain. A cloud like a cyclone appeared on the horizon, travelling quickly towards them.

"They're here early," muttered Lykos, standing up. He ensured his bow was strung tight. "I guess there is no running anymore. We must rely on our own magic."

Perseus looked towards the temple but there was no sign of movement. He turned and stood beside Lykos and pulled out his sling, should there be a chance of using it before his sword.

"Do you know how to defeat these creatures?" Perseus asked quickly.

"No," Lykos replied.

"I do," said a voice on the other side of Perseus. He turned quickly.

Andromeda stood there, staring into the horizon, the winds whipping her hair back from her face. A long sword was hanging at her waist.

"You came?" Perseus said softly. "Even after…" he trailed off.

Andromeda looked up at him and smiled. "You are a son of a god?"

"Yes?" replied Perseus.

"That's just another way of saying you have magic," Andromeda said, looking towards the rapidly approaching cloud. "You know just as well as I do, that a touch cannot draw out magic from a person."

"You _are_ a witch?" Lykos said looking around at her.

"We are White Witches," said Diomeda Odessa walking up beside her sister. "And you'd better be grateful for that," she added looking angrily at Lykos and Perseus. Perseus looked back to Andromeda, she smiled at him.

"I am," he said to her, "I am so grateful that I met you."

He looked back to approaching cloud. The four stood in silence watching it approach.

"They are powerful," Diomeda Odessa said, the wind catching at her words, she adjusted her gown so her throwing daggers were within easy grasp. "You must be prepared to fight until the very end."

"We will, sister," Andromeda said.

"Each will have his own," added Lykos, "there is four of them and four of us. Famine, Pestilence, War and Death."

"The world won't end tonight," Perseus said. He paused for a moment, and then, without looking, slipped his hand into Andromeda's and squeezed. She returned the pressure, and held on as the cyclone approached.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Home

– Chapter Two –

Leaving Home

Romi stood and stared at her room. It was bright any sunny outside, but the cheer did not fill the empty walls. Everything was packed up; the boxes had been already moved. Her posters were down from the wall, an empty bookcase and desk were the only things left in the room. Even the rug had been rolled up and taken away.

It seemed so empty, so echoey and she though she tried, it was hard to imagine what it had been like before.

There was a soft knock at the door behind her. It reverberated around the empty room. Romi looked over her shoulder to see her mother. She was dressed in black; even her hair was dark today.

"Romi, it's time to go," she said quietly.

Romi looked back around the room, she felt like that if she left then perhaps things would never, ever be the same again. Charis took and few steps into the room, and stood beside her daughter.

"Sweetheart, I know that it's hard…" Charis started softly.

"I haven't actually lived in this room for almost four years," Romi said, looking at her mother. "I've been at Hogwarts, or Australia, or with Draco…"

Charis nodded, "you have been away from home a lot."

Romi looked around, "but I always thought that it would be here, that I'd just continue to grow up in this house like you did."

Charis put her hands on Romi's shoulders. "Romi, with you going to school in England, and your father's job–"

"Oh, it makes sense," Romi said quickly, with a little smile. "I agree completely, it's not worth keeping this house when there is no one to live in it. Someone should be here, and our family can't do it anymore… it's just… I figured Grandma would be here until long after I graduated from Hogwarts…"

Charis hugged her daughter.

"It's been three years since your grandfather died," Charis said quietly. "Your grandmother would never have spent another lifetime without him."

"Severus told me that when you die you're given the choice of coming back as a ghost, or going through a door that once opened you'd never be able to come back," Romi said.

"I could imagine it something like that," Charis said, releasing her daughter from that hug. Romi looked up at her.

"But you can never know if it's good or bad on the other side," Romi said softly. "How can you make the choice?"

Charis smiled. "I'm sure you have help, someone to guide you. And I'm certain it's a much better place there. Romi, you should never be afraid of death," Charis said, taking her daughter's hands. "It's just another step, I'm sure that my mother and father are together, happily, and Zephyr is with them."

Romi watched her mother for a moment.

"How did your brother die?" Romi asked. "You never told me about him."

Charis swallowed and looked down for a moment, then looked up and smiled.

"He died fighting," she said. "He was a soldier in a war, and he died to protect what he loved."

"Are you ready?" came Romi's father's voice from the doorway. Romi and Charis looked over to him. He was looking morose. Charis looked to her daughter, and Romi smiled. She took her mother's hand and following her father, she left her room for the very last time.

She walked through her empty house in Canada. The walls were bare, but she could see where they used to hang pictures of her family. Now they would hold a new families' life. The house would slowly forget the small, dwindling family that was Romi's.

They reached the front hallway. Hector had already sent all their important things to the Malfoy Manor. The rest was going to be given or thrown away. Romi found her black cat waiting in the hallway. She seemed to realise the importance of the occasion, and was sitting there staring up at Romi with large, sad eyes.

Romi gathered Zhi up into her arms, and set the cat on her shoulders. Zhi lay there still, her eyes flicking around the empty house.

"Alright," Hector said, and he held out his arm for his daughter. Romi paused for a moment and then took it. Seconds later they were standing in the setting sun outside the large Manor home in England.

Romi took a breath, and walked forward with her parents. Zhi jumped off her shoulder and took into the gardens. Romi let her do it, and as they reached the front doors, they opened.

Draco came outside to meet them. Romi smiled and hopped up the stairs, accepting the warm comforting hug that he gave.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. She didn't reply, but hugged him tighter.

Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius soon ushered them inside; they did not bring up the subject of what had happened in Canada.

Dinner was quiet and they were left on their own afterwards. Romi went upstairs to her room. She stood in it for a moment, figuring that this was probably the closest thing she had to a proper room now. There wouldn't be anything else waiting for her.

She went and flopped on her bed staring up to the ceiling in front of her. After a moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said and it opened. Romi glanced up to see Draco slipping in and closing the door behind him. He went up to her bed and sat down beside her.

"How are you doing?" he asked after a moment.

"Surprisingly well," Romi replied, she sat up and slipped a hand in Draco's. "At least I'm back here now, right?" said Romi, "and we've got a whole five weeks until we have to go back to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, a whole five weeks," Draco said, grinning at her. "Just to ourselves, occasionally parents."

He leaned forward to kiss her and Romi let him. There was a creak in the hallway and Romi pushed him away for a moment to listen.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, watching her for a second.

"I just thought I heard something," Romi replied.

"Afraid we're going to get caught?" Draco teased.

"You should be afraid of my father if we get caught," replied Romi smiling at him, and then kissed him.

Draco was Romi's oldest friend and starting last year he became much more. When Romi and Draco had first started at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry three years ago they had been sorted into different houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin, and those two had a constant rivalry.

Their houses had separated Romi and Draco and then they were unable to stay friends after that. Romi felt a little bit like it was for the better, she'd known Draco since they were born; legal cousins, but not biological. The separation in first year, and then thanks to a very pompous, annoying girl, Romi had realized her feelings for Draco.

However, they were keeping it quiet; not even Romi's parents knew, and the only other person was Romi's best friend, Neville Longbottom. Romi felt it was better this way, because it would mean having to explain constantly that her parents adopted her.

That bit wasn't the part that worried her the most; a few people knew that her parents had adopted her, however it was where she was adopted from that she had been most anxious to hide. Neville knew, and Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin knew. Of course, her godfather, Severus Snape, and her twin brother knew also.

Now that she was older, Romi didn't mind as much if people knew who her twin brother was. At the beginning, when they had met for the first time, they fought so much and Romi was almost ashamed to be his twin that she had insisted no one know. But that wasn't why she was holding it back now; now Romi felt like no one would believe her if she told them.

Her twin brother was the most famous young wizard of the century. Twelve years ago, her brother, by no real act of his own, managed to save the entire wizarding and non-magical population from the darkest wizard of the century.

Harry Potter was the most famous wizard Romi could think of. There wasn't a child in their world that didn't know his name. And they all believed him to be a single, orphaned child, living with crappy Muggles. What kind of revelation would it be, and who would believe it, if Romi told them that she was Harry's twin sister?

At not only that, it would make things very complicated with Draco. Draco and Harry were utmost enemies at school, and Draco thought it was bad enough that Romi shared the same House with Harry. He would not be able to take the news lightly.

Romi was very interested right now to not think about Harry, she was rather enjoying her time with Draco and she didn't really want it to stop.

"So, are your parents going to find a house in England?" Draco asked, a couple hours later, as they stared out the window, watching the stars.

"I dunno," Romi replied. "I think Dad has quite a bit of travelling this year… I guess, mum will go with him, seeing as I'm at school all year…"

"That makes sense," Draco replied. "And you'll never go back to Canada?"

"Probably to visit," Romi said pushing him slightly. "I know I was born here and my life is here, but that's my childhood… besides, I seem to remember you saying that you had a great time in Canada!"

"I never said I didn't," Draco said grinning. "I just like to know if you were living here now."

"Well, I guess I'm actually living at your house until next summer," Romi said, smiling.

"That is an excellent plan," Draco answered, he leaned forward and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Romi lay in bed late that night. Draco had left a couple of hours earlier when Romi's mother had come to tuck her in. Romi stared at the ceiling above her thinking. She did miss her grandmother and there was something about the whole situation that made her incredibly sad. All other years Romi had left her Northwest Territories home, coming to the infinitely warmer and wetter England, she had always had the intention of returning home again. Seeing that large, rickety old house, full of secrets and memories; the forest and the fields, and the barn and the lake. When she thought of home, that's what she thought of.<p>

Though she rarely got homesick, and spent very little time there, she couldn't wrap her head around the idea that she would not be going back to that farmhouse. Its story in her life had finished, yet she couldn't imagine it.

Romi sighed deeply and rolled over. Everything was changing this year, she could feel the difference, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Romi received a letter from her best friend, Neville Longbottom. Neville was a plump boy, severely lacking in self-confidence, but had turned out to be very loyal to Romi. Romi was fiercely proud of her friend, even though plenty of people were very surprised by it.<p>

Neville was writing to invite her to stay for a couple of nights, just after her birthday. Romi went to her parents immediately to ask for their permission and was given it.

She spent the week excitedly looking forward to meeting up with Neville. This put Draco in a sour mood the closer their trip arrived. Though he did try very hard to be cheerful for Romi's birthday.

July 31st dawned bright and sunny with no clouds in the sky. Romi went down to breakfast late, feeling sleepy. She was rubbing her eyes when she walked into the Malfoy's parlour. She stopped, let her glasses fall back in front of her eyes and stared. Romi's face turned into a large grin and she hurried forward to hug her godfather.

"Good morning, Romi," he said, encompassing her in a large hug.

"It's good to see you, Severus," Romi murmured into his robes. They still smelt like cinnamon.

"You're getting a sleepy start this morning," Severus said, releasing her and going to sit down beside Romi's Uncle Lucius. Severus Snape was a tall man, with dark eyes and hair, a hooked nose, and a warm smile for Romi.

"It's my birthday," Romi answered. "I'm allowed."

"I suppose you are," replied Severus. Charis returned from the kitchen, bringing a cup of tea for Severus.

"Here you go, Severus," she said, reaching out. Romi noticed a large bandage around her mother's left wrist.

"Are you alright, mum?" Romi asked, her eyes following the bandage.

"I'm fine," replied Charis, quickly, "I just burnt myself."

"Do you want me to take a look?" asked Romi.

"Look at you," Charis teased, "you haven't even started your apprenticeship and you're itching to heal things."

Romi smiled, and noticed that Severus and Uncle Lucius were looking at each other with anxious faces. Charis seemed to notice them too.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Charis said to her daughter, "I've already put the burn salve on. It'll be fine in a couple of hours."

Romi let it go, because she was too interested in the exchange between her mother, her uncle and her godfather. Not one of them seemed to want to talk about it, and after a brief silence, Severus started talking about the Quidditch World Cup. Her mother's burn was not brought again throughout the day and Romi was almost certain they were avoiding the topic on purpose.

Severus left after dinner that evening and Romi and Draco were allowed to stay up a little later and then were sent to bed. Romi crawled under the covers and sighed, feeling exceptionally comfortable.

_Romi felt hot, fire licking at her skin, burning and searing. She opened her eyes, but it was way too bright. She squinted looking around and seeing nothing but a burning inferno around her. Romi closed her eyes against the heat and ash. Then she heard something and opening her eyes slightly, she saw four strange figures. _

_They were consumed with fire, but also different than the fire around her. They looked like four men riding on horses. _

Romi woke suddenly, feeling a hot sweat all over. Her bedroom was silent in the middle of the night, and her cat was curled up at the end of her bed. Romi sat up and looked around. There was nothing unusual in her room and she tried to calm her beating heart.

Romi got up and went to her backpack. She rifled through it until she found the rowan pendant and pulled it out. Romi looked it over very carefully, but it was clearly still containing the Astaroth Fear Demon that they had sealed last year. The black dragon was still in the carving of the rowan disk, where he would not be able to terrorize people's dreams as he did so successfully last year.

She sighed and lay back down thinking. After all these years, she was starting to take any nightmares seriously. Especially seeing as it was extremely unlikely that another Astaroth was haunting them. She was determined to talk to Neville the minute she arrived at his house on Thursday.

It took her a while to get back to sleep again, and she hoped that she would not fall back into that fiery nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3: Messages

– Chapter Three –

_Messages_

Romi woke Thursday with great anticipation. She tried to wait very patiently for her father to finish his breakfast before grabbing his arm, ready to rush away to Neville's house.

She said goodbye to Draco, her mother, aunt and uncle before heading outside with her father. This trip would be two nights, rather than one, as the other trips last summer had been.

Hector whisked her away to Frogmore and they went up to Neville's house. His house was a large building with three floors and covered in vines. It could hold up to forty people, and Romi had seen it that full at Christmas time when all of Neville's numerous relations came to stay.

During the rest of the year, there were only three permanent occupants, Neville and his grandparents. Hector walked up with her to the house where Gran opened it.

"Hello, Romi!" she said smiling. "Mr. Black," she added looking to Hector.

"Mrs. Longbottom," Hector said, smiling, and taking Gran's outstretched hand. "You're sure about taking her for two days this time?"

"Oh, absolutely," Gran replied. "I've had her for two weeks before, and she's great, and with it being summer they can spend time outside, like every young person should."

"Thanks, dad," said Romi, waving at him and disappearing into the house before he had actually left. The living was a large room with the kitchen on the far end, a large fireplace that was currently empty and plenty of chairs and couches. Over Christmas it would be filled, and the great table across from the fireplace could hold all forty people when it was extended.

Neville's grandfather was sitting in his usual chair, reading the _Daily Prophet_. He looked up and smiled and nodded at Romi before returning to his paper. Gran returned from the door, asking Romi about her summer so far.

Neville came bounding down the stairs a moment later. He gave Romi a hug and then with a quick word to Gran, Neville grabbed her hand and they disappeared up into his room.

"How have you been?" Neville asked, as he shut the door into his bedroom, making sure that it was secure.

"Alright," Romi replied, taking a seat on his couch, "Astaroth still secure in his cage, if that's what you're asking."

'That's always good to hear," Neville said. He went and sat on his bed. "I'm sorry about your grandmother."

"Thanks," answered Romi, she got up again, and looked out the window into Neville's backyard.

"Are you staying permanently in England now?" Neville asked, quietly from his bed.

"I think that's the plan," Romi replied. "My father's got quite a schedule for travel this year, and I think my mum's just going to go with him. I'm at school, so I guess we don't have to think about it yet. Well… it's not like my parents ever actually had a house of their own. We've always stayed at my grandparents or the Malfoys'."

Neville was quiet for a moment.

"At least for now you get to stay with family," Neville said quietly. Romi turned to look at him and smiled.

"Yup," she said, "and I get to come visit here with you more often."

"Yeah," Neville said watching her as she sat down in front of him on his bed.

"What's up?" Romi asked.

Neville was quiet for a moment, looking at his hands twisting in his lap. "Do you ever think about last year?" he said softly.

"I think about the past three years," Romi said. "Not something I could forget easily."

"I meant about Elena, really," said Neville.

"I think about her more than I would like," answered Romi. "But what does she have to do with last year? She wasn't around."

"Exactly," Neville replied. "Don't you find that strange?"

"I was thinking it was a bit of a relief, actually," Romi said, looking at her best friend.

"I don't know," Neville replied swiftly, "I mean, isn't it suspicious? She was here first year, killing the lake, and then with Captain during second year… she was trying to get powerful magical objects, and Captain seemed to think you were the one who could stop her…"

"What are you getting at Neville?" Romi asked.

"Why did she just skip off for a year?" questioned Neville. "She strikes me as the kind of person who would hold a grudge… so you know… she'd be fulfilling on her grudge."

"I didn't really think about that," Romi said, looking out of the window again. "But really, isn't it better not to think about what she could or could not do?"

"Hmm, I guess so," Neville replied. "But, you know, be prepared."

"Good advice for anything," Romi said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Neville said quickly, smiling. "Ginny's coming over tonight!"

"Fantastic!" Romi said excited. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She only got back to me this morning," answered Neville. "Her owl didn't look too good."

Romi nodded remembering Errol, the Weasley's very old, decrepit delivery owl.

Ginny Weasley was the youngest and only daughter in the Weasley family with six older brothers. She was a year younger than Neville and Romi, with fiery red hair and a sharp mind. Ginny had a rough start to her schooling at Hogwarts, where she had fallen victim to the spirit of a sixteen-year-old Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard in fifty years. In the end it was Harry Potter and Ginny's older brother, Ron Weasley that had saved her life.

Since then Romi and Neville had started to be good friends with Ginny, culminating in trusting her with their lives while Romi and Neville went unconscious to fight the Astaroth in dreams.

"What about Luna?" asked Romi.

Luna Lovegood was their other friend, in Ginny's year, but in Ravenclaw house. Luna was an unusual girl to say the least, with long straggly blonde hair and often a vacant expression. Romi had become quite fond of her the past year and Luna helped Neville, Romi and Ginny defeat the Astaroth.

"She's away with her father for the next couple of weeks," Neville replied. "I'm not entirely sure what they were doing, but I'm sure we'll hear all about it when school starts."

Romi and Neville discussed their homework and other nonsense for the rest of the afternoon, going outside to enjoy the pleasant weather after lunchtime. Mid-afternoon, they were returning inside for some snacks, when the fire roared green and Mrs Weasley stepped out of it with Ginny, having used Floo Powder to arrive at Neville's house.

"Ginny!" Romi said excitedly. Gran and Neville's grandfather were already greeting Mrs Weasley.

"Hey!" Ginny said. She'd grown over the summer, and like Romi, had added to her collection of freckles and sunburnt skin.

"Hello, dears," Mrs Weasley said, looking to Neville and Romi, brushing the soot off her and her daughter. "How are you?"

"Very good, Mrs Weasley," Romi and Neville replied.

"Excellent, excellent. Are you sure you're alright taking Ginny for two nights, Mrs Longbottom?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking to Neville's formidable grandmother.

"Oh, absolutely," Mrs Longbottom replied, "Don't worry about a thing, Mrs Weasley."

"Well then, Ginny, you be good," Mrs Weasley said, turning to her daughter. "Have a good time and I'll be back to pick you up in two days."

"Thanks, mum," Ginny replied, gave her mother a quick hug and kiss and Mrs Weasley departed.

"We were just grabbing a snack before going back outside," Neville said, walking towards the kitchen. Romi and Ginny followed him there. They grabbed a handful of fruit and crackers and headed outside towards the sunshine again.

"How is your summer so far?" Romi asked Ginny, as they walked to where Romi and Neville had set up camp in the long grasses.

"Good," Ginny replied. "Though all I keep hearing about is the Quidditch World Cup. Ron won't shut up about it."

"Do you have your tickets?" Romi asked, as they settled themselves down on the blanket in the long grasses.

"Yeah," answered Ginny. "Dad got some good tickets through someone at work."

"Fantastic," Romi replied, "My dad's had them… I think since they decided to host it."

"Well, he would," added Neville, taking a bite out of a peach, "didn't he organize half of it?"

"Probably… seems kind of in his job description," Romi said. "Honestly, I think that's why he was in England all last year…"

"Are you coming, Neville?" Ginny asked.

"No," Neville said with a sigh, "Gran doesn't want to go, so she didn't get tickets, and they are all sold out now."

"Aw, man, that sucks," said Romi, feeling very sympathetic towards Neville. "I wish we had extra tickets…"

"Well, you'll just have to tell me everything about it," Neville said, forcing a smile, and he changed the topic.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Romi had a room right beside Neville's that night, but continuing her tradition, Romi snuck over to Neville's room, followed by Ginny, after Gran had told them to go to sleep. Neville's grandparents had a room on the opposite side of the house and on a different floor, so it was extremely unlikely that they would hear the three of them awake.<p>

"Okay," Neville said, flopping down on his bed as Romi and Ginny took to the couch. "Tell me honestly, and I know that I ask you this every time we've been away from each other for a long time, but – have you had any dreams lately?"

"You ask me that sometimes after we've been separated over lunch time," Romi replied grinning, sinking into the couch.

"Just answer," Neville said seriously. Ginny looked to her, concern on her face. Romi looked between her friends, and wondered if she should spare them her fiery dream. She decided it would be better if she told them.

"I have," Romi said softly. "And I checked on Astaroth – he's safely in his rowan disk."

"It was a nightmare?" Ginny asked, looking apprehensively at Neville.

"It was… fire mostly," Romi said, thinking. "Lots of fire, and I couldn't really open my eyes, it was too hot and too bright. But, there was something approaching… I think there were four of them, large and also on fire…"

"What did these things look like?" Neville asked, after Romi paused.

"Four men… on horses, I think," answered Romi. "It was hard to tell, it was so hot."

They were silent for a moment.

"Perhaps it has something to do with this Elena," Ginny suggested. "Didn't you say she hadn't been around in a year? It's unlikely that she was just sitting on her hands doing nothing."

"That's a pleasant thought," Neville said sarcastically.

"Four horsemen on fire," mused Ginny. "That sounds like it could be familiar…"

They were quiet for a long while, but they could not come up with anything. Romi broke the silence.

"It could be just a dream," she suggested. "I mean, sometimes I just have to have regular dreams, right? They can't all mean something?"

"Well, I think we've established that you're a Seer," Neville said. Romi opened her mouth to protest, but he interrupted her. "Just own it," he said, "there's enough evidence that you're one. You've Seen things, proper things, in Divination. I think if you try hard enough you can See on demand."

"Right, well, I'm sure to make that a priority this year," Romi said sarcastically, "Before my useful classes and my upcoming Healership."

"At least own up to the fact that you're a Seer," Neville replied.

"Fine," answered Romi. "I can See things."

"Which means it's less likely that your dreams are just dreams," said Ginny. Romi sighed and rolled her eyes, thinking that perhaps it was better to have not told them anything.

"Okay, well," Ginny said slowly, seeing that Romi wasn't pleased with what she had just said, "Just keep an eye out in case something vividly real appears in your dreams. Or, you know, something you think might be becoming the future any time soon."

"I'll make sure you're thoroughly updated on all my dreams," Romi said, looking at them both.

"Thanks," Neville said lying back on his bed. "Also, if you sign us up for more adventures."

"I thought you were starting to enjoy our adventures," Romi answered. "I know there isn't a lot of glory at the end of it… Harry seems to be stealing all of that…"

"I just want to be prepared, I have a bad feeling," Neville said.

"You always have a bad feeling," countered Romi. "Nothing is going to happen this year. It'll be a normal year, with slightly harder courses and possibly a high flu season."

"You sure?" Neville asked, still staring at his ceiling.

"Absolutely," replied Romi.

Neville, Romi and Ginny were silent for a long moment, and then Neville said;

"The flu? Really?"

Ginny laughed, and Romi sighed.

"Just take your Vitamin C and you'll be fine," she replied.

_Romi took a deep breath, filling her lungs with fresh sweet air around her. It was peaceful where she was, and she took another breath._

"_Romi?" said a quiet voice. Romi opened her eyes. There was an older man sitting next to her. He was in his late fifties, his hair greying and crows feet forming around his eyes. _

"_Do I know you?" Romi asked, quietly. _

_Birds chirped around them, and there was the sound of a brook nearby. The wind blew softly through the long grasses, creating a symphony of rustling sounds. It was incredibly peaceful._

"_Yes," the man replied softly. "But I haven't spoken to you in a long time."_

_Romi frowned looking at him, then suddenly recognized him._

"_Captain!" she exclaimed._

"_Hush!" he interrupted hurriedly, his eyes glancing around the peaceful meadow, worry etched in them. "I don't have much time. They might be watching."_

_Romi looked around the empty field the two of them were sitting in. _

"_Who might be watching?" she asked._

"_That's not important," Captain answered swiftly. "What is important are your dreams."_

"_Okay," Romi said, still feeling highly confused. _

"_Something's coming," he said hurriedly, "it came nearly seven thousand years ago, and it's coming again. It's very dangerous, and you have to be prepared for it."_

"_Prepared for what?" Romi asked._

_Suddenly the wind in the field started to become fierce, whipping Romi's red hair into her face, and pulled violently at her clothes. The grasses were flatted where they sat and all peacefulness disappeared. A screaming reaching their ears, causing Romi to clamp her hands over her ears, though it did little good. _

"_They've caught on," Captain said, jumping to his feet. Romi removed her hands from her ears. Captain squinted around the field and then looked down at Romi. "Just remember the fire is –"_

_There was an awful screeching noise and Captain was ripped out of Romi's dream. _

Romi woke with a start, staring at the ceiling of Neville's room. Neville was on his back beside her, one arm under his pillow, snoring loudly. Ginny's calm breathing was coming from the couch.

Romi propped herself up on one arm and looked around the room; feeling the silence of the night in this room was louder than anything she'd heard before. She looked at Neville and Ginny's sleeping figures wondering if she should wake them up.

After a moment, she decided that she'd tell them in the morning, there was no need to disturb them right now.

* * *

><p>Neville was giving Romi the most horrified face she'd ever seen.<p>

"Neville," she hissed, slapping his arm across the table. "Stop looking at me like that!"

Gran appeared a moment later with plates heaping of pancakes, sausages, bacon and toast.

"Thank you," Ginny said, helping herself to some of the toast. Gran paused for a moment, looking at the table and then went back into the kitchen to get them orange juice.

"Neville, stop it," Romi hissed again, as she took some bacon for herself. "You look like someone's told you your childhood dog died."

"This is the expression that most people would be wearing when hearing that kind of news," Neville snapped back.

"That kind of news?" Romi repeated.

They hitched up a smile immediately as Gran returned.

"You have everything you need?" she said, looking around. She was almost sat down when Neville sputtered;

"Butter," he said quickly. "For the pancakes."

Gran looked at him for a moment and then strode off to the kitchen.

"Yes," Neville said, looking at Romi. "You know, that expression when you hear that the god that haunts your dreams tells you something's coming and then is mysteriously ripped away."

"He's not a god," Romi replied.

"Really?" said Neville, "because I fail to see another explanation of what he is."

"Neville, chill," said Romi. "I'm started to feel like it was better not to tell you."

"I still think it's still better that you told us," Ginny said calmly. Gran returned with the butter, sat down with them and they were forced to put their conversation on hold. She chatted with Romi and Ginny asking them about their summers.

Breakfast lasted for nearly half an hour, then Romi, Neville and Ginny managed to escape outside and away from Gran.

"Okay," Neville said, stopping as soon as they were far enough away from the house. "What happened exactly?"

Romi sat down. Neville and Ginny sat down beside her and Romi relayed everything from her dream that she could remember. Ginny and Neville sat in silence, hanging onto every word that she said. Finally there was a just the cicadas in the grasses as they sat thinking.

It was Ginny that finally said something.

"He started to say something about 'the fire'?" she asked.

Romi nodded, "he didn't manage to finish it."

"Okay, so he was obviously taken away against his own will," Neville said, quickly. "That's not good," he added, looking nervous.

"He wanted to tell you something about that fire," Ginny mused. "I wonder what he wanted to say about it."

"I have no idea," Romi replied, leaning back on her hands. "I don't even know what he meant by 'the fire'."

"Well, Romi…" Ginny said exchanging a glance with Neville. "You did just have a dream all about fire…"

Romi was quiet for a moment, "so… you think that it was connected?"

"Possibly," answered Ginny, "can't really count anything out."

They were quiet for another long moment.

"What I wouldn't give for one of Luna's preposterous theories right about now," Romi said with a sigh.

Ginny and Neville laughed slightly, and the tension lessened.

"Well," Romi said, smiling. "Even if we've decided that my dreams are things of the Sight, there isn't a whole lot we can do about a couple of undelivered messages. I think the best we can do is just be prepared. And you know, in the meantime, I have tons of ideas which we can amuse ourselves."

"Well, we can put those aside for the moment, because, I'm almost certain that you haven't been practising at all with your sword fighting technique," Ginny said, standing up. "Up you get."

"Really?" Romi said, but she pulled herself to her feet anyways. "Who am I going to practise with? Luna's not here."

"You can practise with Neville," Ginny said, going over to the little wooded area and looking for some long branches they could use.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Neville, looking apprehensive as Ginny returned with two sticks.

"I'm sure you'll be able to handle it," replied Ginny tossing Neville a stick.

He missed it, and had to pick it up off the ground. Ginny tossed Romi hers, and she caught it with her right hand, feeling the weight. She was getting better, fighting with her right hand, being naturally left handed; it had proved an issue. However, she needed to learn how to use her sword with her right hand so she could use her wand with her left hand.

Of course right now she couldn't actually use her sword right now, because no one else had a real sword to counter it with. Also, she didn't want to risk slicing anyone's fingers off.

They spent the most of the day practising sword fighting. Romi had to admit that it was probably a good idea seeing as she hadn't done any practising with it, and now it felt like a large awkward stick was in her hands, when it should have been fluid and easy.

Neville was doing little better; he consistently dropped his stick and always lost his balance with his footing. It probably hadn't helped that he'd grown at least four inches since the beginning of the summer, and was in that gangly awkward stage, like he didn't know what to do with his limbs.

Ginny was patient with them, but gave them no leeway; she worked them hard into in the afternoon, and only released them from practise when Gran called them in for dinner.

Ginny let them off for the evening and they discussed their Transfiguration homework.

All too soon they were heading to bed again, and even with staying up late a talking, it was morning again quickly and they were eating their last meal at the Longbottoms' house. Mrs Weasley arrived at ten o'clock and after a ten-minute conversation with Mrs Longbottom while Ginny said goodbye to Neville and Romi, Romi had promised to see her at the Quidditch World Cup in a couple weeks, Ginny disappeared into the fireplace.

Charis didn't come by to pick up Romi until almost noon. She stayed to chat with Mrs Longbottom longer than Mrs Weasley had and Romi and Neville got a couple of last minutes of conversation in.

"Remember," Neville said in an urgent whisper. "If you hear anything, anything at all, in the next couple of weeks, you'll tell me?"

"I'll send you a letter immediately," Romi replied. "I promise. In the meantime, try to enjoy your summer without worrying too much."

"Yeah," Neville said with a huff, "sure."

Charis called her daughters attention, and they left the Longbottoms', whisking away to the Malfoy's for the rest of the summer.


	4. Chapter 4: The Height of Summer

– Chapter Four –

_The Height of Summer_

"Listen to this," Draco said, straightening the _Daily Prophet_ in his hands. "Those born under the conjunction of Saturn and Mars will have great success in their love lives."

He grinned at Romi, and nudged her. They were lying side by side in the hammock, clouds floating across the powder blue sky above them. The sun warmed their faces as it filtered down through the treetops. The buzz of insects was around them, and the sound of their mothers' soft voices were drifting through the open window in the kitchen.

"Oh, yes," Romi said, squarely, her eyes closed, soaking in the warmth. "Once upon a time there was a boy named Draco Malfoy, and he was so sexy that everybody died."

"Sometimes I think you shouldn't be let out of the house," Draco replied evenly, shaking out his paper, and adjusting in the hammock.

"You love it," Romi answered. Draco didn't reply, he just continued to read the paper in silence. Romi soaked in the sound of the wind in the trees and the lapping of the pool nearby. Vaguely she wanted to go swimming, but that would require her to get out of the hammock and change which was clearly too much effort on a summer afternoon like this.

"Listen to this," Draco said and Romi opened her eyes to look at him. "Prediction for the Quidditch World Cup."

"Really?" Romi said, exasperated.

"Come on," said Draco, "It's by a famous Seer."

"A respectable famous Seer wouldn't be working for the _Daily Prophet_," Romi replied.

Draco watched her for a moment with a pleading face.

Romi sighed. "Alright," she said, "Fine, read it."

Draco straightened the paper, cleared his throat and started to read;

_Predictions for the Quidditch World Cup, to be held in England on the 22 of August this year, have ranged from the mundane to the absolute ludicrous in nature. The possible variables for the outcome of this great and important game cannot be undertaken lightly. _

_Here at the _Daily Prophet _we have the luxury of knowing the one and only Phoebe Capello, who has been listed as Witch Weekly's most gifted Seer in the last fifty years. The illustrious Ms Capello has never been wrong about her precisely detailed predictions for upcoming events. _

_Ms Capello has so graciously agreed to give the _Daily Prophet's_ esteemed readers a sneak peak for the upcoming match! _

_Rita Skeeter,_ _special Correspondent for the _Daily Prophet, _sat down with Ms Capello last Saturday for an exclusive interview, and here's the beans that Ms Capello spilled;_

_Rita: Tell me, Phoebe, before we get started, how long have you been such a renowned Seer?_

_Phoebe: Well, Rita, I have been able to divine my entire life, however, I did not think it was humble to advertise it. I simply wrote the Horoscope section until a couple of weeks ago, my boss here at the _Daily Prophet_ became aware of my ability and suddenly it skyrocketed. _

_Rita: And how does it feel to become world renown at such a young age?_

_Phoebe: It's a little overwhelming to tell the truth. But I am trying to handle it as best as I can, and I am always open for suggestions and tips._

_Rita: Fantastic. Well, I know what our readers really want to hear! So tell me, Phoebe, what does the Quidditch World Cup bring for British Witches and Wizards this year? _

_Phoebe: A very exciting experience, Rita, very exciting indeed. I'm seeing a very important and memorable event. _

_Rita: Can you elaborate a bit?_

_Phoebe: Unfortunately for diehard Quidditch fans, the game will not last two weeks as many have been hoping. I'm Seeing the game end after a couple of hours of intense, suspenseful playing! _

_Rita: Oh, too bad. How are the players' fortunes looking?_

_Phoebe: The National Irish Team looks like they'll have good fortune this time. I see several goals being scored, particularly by Moran. The Keeper will have to keep a strong eye out for wayward Bludgers, but that'll be the most of his problems. I see two unfortunate accidents for the Seeker Lynch this year, however it is unclear how they are to happen. As for the Bulgarian National Team, they will have to work hard to keep their own! The famous seeker, Viktor Krum, will see a humble glory this game._

_Rita: Oooh! Tantalising! I don't think I'll be able to contain such suspenseful excitement! Is there anything else that our readers should know about the upcoming match?_

_Phoebe: Well, they will be pleased to know that it'll be dry that week, so there is no chance of the Game being playing in the rain. On that note, however, campers better beware of their campfires! I see a small blaze getting out of control on one of the campgrounds._

_Rita: We are all duly warned! Thank you so much for being here, Phoebe, it was quite an illuminating interview._

_Phoebe: Thank you for having me, and I hope that everyone will enjoy the Match just as much as I will! _

_Ms Phoebe Capello is available for personal readings, and may contact her at the _Daily Prophet_ if any reader is interested in hearing their fortunes told accurately! A special thanks to Ms Rita Skeeter for organizing this interview and to Ms Phoebe Capello for sharing her wonderful talent. _

Draco finished reading and there was silence for a moment.

"Wow, she sounds stuck up," Romi said.

"Really? I didn't think so," answered Draco. "I wonder if what she said was true."

"Of course it wasn't," replied Romi, taking the paper out of his hands and holding it up to look at the article. There was a pretty young woman, perhaps in her early twenties with brown curls, smiling at them as she stood beside Rita Skeeter. "It's just a bit of propaganda. Makes us feel better, because she said that Ireland will win."

"She didn't say that at all," Draco said, taking the paper back. "She said that Morgan would score a lot of goals."

"Whatever," Romi replied, readjusting in the hammock, and snuggling closer to Draco. "It's vague enough that anyone could read whatever they wanted into it."

"Well, aren't you a party pooper," Draco said, putting his arm around her. "It's just a bit of fun."

"It's just nonsense," Romi answered, "Rita Skeeter wasn't even entertaining."

"She's never entertaining," replied Draco, "all she writes is just a bunch of nasty stuff about people."

"Yet, she didn't about Phoebe…" Romi said thoughtfully.

"Maybe Rita likes her," Draco dismissed. "Anyways, reading Phoebe's predictions are always fun. She's usually pretty right too."

Romi looked up at Draco, "when did you read predictions… in fact when did you start reading the paper?"

"I've always read the paper," Draco replied.

"You've always read the comics," Romi retorted.

"Okay, so a couple of weeks ago, I was reading the comics, and well, Phoebe's article was next to it, so I gave it a read. It was interesting and entertaining, so I continued," Draco said, shifted in the hammock, clearly self-conscious.

"Oooh," Romi teased, "have a little crush?"

"Right, because I'm going to have a crush on a twenty-two year old girl, when I have the woman I've been in love with since I was three cuddled up next to me," Draco answered exasperated.

"Touché," Romi replied, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Well on better news," Draco said after a moment, "guess what my father told me about this year at Hogwarts."

"Wait – is it about that thing that my dad's doing?" Romi asked, looking up at him.

"Maybe," answered Draco.

"No, don't tell me," Romi replied, settling against his shoulder again.

"Why not?" asked Draco. "You'd be like the only person to know."

"I don't want to know," answered Romi, "I'll find out eventually and I want to be surprised!"

"Why?"

"Believe or not, some people like to be surprised in what happens," Romi said.

"Oh, really?" said Draco, smiling, "and does anything count as a surprise?"

"I know where this conversation is going," said Romi, shifting to look at him. "That's not exactly a surprise."

Draco leaned forward to kiss her, but seconds later; Hector, who called them both inside for dinner, interrupted them.

* * *

><p><em>The fire licked at her skin. It was burning hot all around her, she squinted into the distance, trying to figure out what she was seeing. But everywhere she looked it was just fire. Romi turned to look behind her, but the flames just stretched in every direction. <em>

_Even when she looked up, she couldn't see anything but angry red, orange and white-hot flames. _

"_Do you recognize this place!" someone shouted beside her. Romi turned to look, holding up a hand to block the light to her eyes, trying to see who was standing with her. _

_She could just make out the shape of a man._

"_Who are you?" Romi shouted back, the roar of the flames was incredible. _

"_It's Captain," the man yelled back. "Do you recognize this place?"_

"_It's just fire," shouted Romi, "how can I recognize it!" _

"_Look, you have to make the connections your own – this place is very big in Muggle superstition. Sometimes I think witches and wizards have forgotten too much of the important mythologies because of their ability with magic."_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about!" Romi shouted over the roar of the flames at him. "What's going on?"_

_Captain pointed into the distance, and Romi looked trying to see what he was seeing._

"_Can you see them?" he asked._

"_See what?!" _

"_Them!" _

_Romi squinted hard. It was getting difficult to stand the heat of the flames in the place. Then she saw the outline of four men on horseback. _

"_Who are they?" Romi asked. _

_There was silence beside her. She looked back at Captain, ready to shout her question over the flames again. However, there was no one there; just walls and walls of flames that seemed to be moving closer and closer to her. _

Romi woke in her bedroom at the Malfoy Manor feeling like she'd just got out of a sauna. She lay for a moment, drinking in the quiet of the house around her. Her ears were ringing slightly from the noise in her dream.

Romi turned over, instantly comfortable and ready to go back to sleep. But she remembered what Neville and Ginny had asked of her, so she dragged herself out of bed.

Zhi, Romi's black cat, meowed annoyed as Romi dragged the cat off her desk chair and plopped her on the bed. Zhi stretched and started to chew at her claws, looking blearily at Romi.

Romi rubbed her eyes for a moment before blinking the sleep out of them and forcing herself to find pieces of parchment, a quill and some ink. Carefully she relayed everything that she could remember from her dream into three different letters. She addressed them to Neville, Ginny and Luna and then carefully snuck out of her room.

Despite having spent a lot of time growing up there, Romi felt that the Malfoy Manor was always creepy at night, and now she couldn't attribute any of the weird noises to the house-elf because he wasn't around anymore.

She made her way up the stairs and into the attic where the owls were kept. She was hoping that at least one of them would be in from their nightly feeds. When she got there, she saw that of the six owls that the Malfoys owned, four of them where there.

They hooted at her when she came in and she dispatched three of them with her letters.

She watched them disappear into the night sky for a long while, thinking about the dream that she'd just had. What had Captain been talking about when he said that the fiery place was common in Muggle superstition?

Romi didn't know a whole lot about folklore and mythologies. She was excellent at History of Magic, but that was facts and numbers and she didn't like it either way. Ginny was the one who was good with myths and legends.

Perhaps she would be able to figure out what Romi's dreams had been about.

In the meantime, it was almost four o'clock in the morning, Romi was exhausted and they were supposed to be having company over the next day.

Romi made her way back into bed; collapsed beside Zhi and closing her eyes, fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p>A couple of days earlier Aunt Narcissa had suggested that they invite their friends over for a visit. Romi knew that this did not mean Romi's friends. Aunt Narcissa meant to invite the Slytherins in the same year as Romi and Draco.<p>

This caused great excitement, but also great apprehension on Romi's behalf. As Romi was in Gryffindor at school, it was always tense hanging out with Slytherins. There had been a long-standing feud between the two houses, right from the very beginning when Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had a falling out and stopped being friends.

Most of the Slytherins associated with the Malfoys merely glossed over the fact that Romi was in Gryffindor and silently pretended that she was actually in Slytherin. However, there was one girl that Romi had gone head to head with since first year, and she was apprehensive that Pansy Parkinson would arrive at the Malfoy Manor.

Her fears, however, were recognized that morning, when Draco's two friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle arrived along with Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson.

"Did you invite her?" Romi whispered in Draco's ear, as they walked towards their arriving friends.

"When have I ever invited her," Draco replied. "Of course I didn't, I don't think she understands the concept of invitation."

"Perhaps you should explain it to her," Romi suggested as they got closer to her.

"Do you really think she'll listen?" answered Draco, giving her a questioning glance. Romi held his gaze for a moment, and then sighed.

"Hey," Daphne said as they reached them. She gave Romi a hug, smiling broadly. Romi returned it, and then greeted Astoria with the same affection. She ignored Pansy all together.

"How was your summer so far," Romi asked Daphne, taking her arm and leading her outside towards the backyard. Astoria walked beside Romi, and Romi didn't look back to see if Pansy or the boys were following.

"Good," Daphne replied. "Mum took us to Paris for a two week vacation."

"Wow," Romi said, glancing at Astoria. "Did you go up the Eiffel Tower?"

"We did," Astoria said happily. "It was beautiful! I don't think I've seen quite an amazing site before." Astoria continued talking animatedly about Paris as they made their way towards the patio near the pool. Romi encouraged Astoria's retelling, as Romi was genuinely interested in hearing it, and also because it meant that Romi didn't have to face Pansy yet.

They reached the patio and Romi flopped into a lounging pool chair and looked at the companions with her. Only Daphne and Astoria were there, and Romi felt a twinge of annoyance that Pansy had stayed behind with Draco.

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother," Daphne said, softly, as she sat down in the beach chair beside Romi.

"Thanks," Romi muttered in response.

"Are you going to be staying here now?" Daphne asked.

"I'm not sure really," replied Romi, "I mean, for the rest of this summer yes… I guess mum and dad will decide what they want to do when I'm done school at the year."

"It must be a busy time for your father right now anyways," Astoria said. "With the Quidditch World Cup and everything."

"Yeah," Romi replied. "I hardly see him, he's always at the office. But I guess it makes sense, he's working with the other British ambassadors to make this thing pull off without a hitch."

"That's sounds fascinating," Daphne said with a little sigh. "I think that's where I want to go into."

"Really?" asked Romi, glancing at her. "International Magical Co-operation?"

"Well, I guess like more what your father does. Travelling all over the world, meeting new people-"

"Settling a lot of fights?" Romi offered. Daphne glared at her. "What? That's what he does. He's like a negotiator with an impressive title."

"And perks of getting to see the Quidditch World Cup without paying for tickets," Astoria added with a giggle.

"I think he definitely earned those," Romi replied. "He does work hard."

"Well, if you want to be good at anything and better than others you have to work hard for it and put in the effort," Daphne said relish. "If I want to be an ambassador like your father, no one is going to stop me. It's not like you're just going to sit back and take mediocre marks during your Healership."

"I'm not going to argue that one," Romi replied. "Nothing wrong with ambition."

Laughter floated to their ears and all three of the girls turned to see Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy coming around the corner of the house. Pansy was walking with Draco, her large bug eyes, staring up at him with intensity. It was Pansy that was laughing, and it seemed to be at something Draco had said.

Draco was looking a little bewildered at Pansy's behaviour, and Crabbe and Goyle were looking like they were thoroughly confused.

"Now, Pansy definitely has some ambition there," Daphne said with a laugh and she glanced at Romi. Romi was feeling nothing but hatred as she stared at Pansy. It must have shown because Daphne commented on it. "That's a scary face, Romi," she said with a nervous laugh, "you okay?"

Romi ripped her gaze away from Pansy and looked to Daphne, smiling.

"Absolutely," she replied, "couldn't be better!"

Pansy, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle reached the three girls.

"What all this? Leaving us behind?" Draco said, with a very pointed look at Romi. Romi just shrugged and leaned back into the beach chair, closing her eyes.

"Better be careful, Romi," Pansy said with a silly laugh, "get any more freckles on that nose and you'll definitely be looking freaky."

Romi opened her eyes, staring daggers at Pansy and was ready to retort when Draco interrupted.

"Enough, Pansy," he said irritably, "if you want to hang out here, you have to be nice to everyone that lives here, including Romi. And besides, her freckles are adorable."

Romi smirked at Pansy as Draco sat down beside her, leaving Pansy standing alone in front of them. After a tense moment, Pansy stalked to the last empty chair and they all sat quietly for a moment before Daphne launched into another topic that lasted them quite a while.

They spent the early afternoon chatting, and then decided that it was definitely hot enough for them all to go swimming.

Separating, they went to go and change. Romi changed quickly into her new bathing suit and hurried out again. The other girls and Crabbe and Goyle should have already been outside, not having to run all over the Manor to get their bathing suits.

However, as Romi was heading towards the stairs, she turned a corner, to see Draco and Pansy there. Neither of them saw her, and somehow Romi's instinct was to jump back around the corner.

Romi then scolded herself, it was quite clear that they were doing nothing more than talking, and Romi had never had an issue going to up Pansy before and telling her to go away. Romi was just setting herself up to go around the corner, when their voices floated back to her.

"I know you're a very private person, Draco," Pansy was saying softly. Draco just made an affirmative noise in response. If Romi could guess, he was feeling exceptionally awkward right now.

"I just wanted to let you know, that's okay," Pansy continued. "I know your feelings."

Romi frowned listening.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said finally, sounding very confused.

"Your true feelings, I understand that you might not even know what you're feeling yet," Pansy continued. "That's alright, I can wait."

Romi felt the anger boiling up and she stood up straight and turned the corner, ready to say something. Pansy was continuing to talk;

"So, just to get you thinking, here's a taste of what's waiting," Pansy said, and she leaned her hands against his chest, went up on tiptoes and kissed him.

Romi stood, staring dumbstruck, too shocked to say anything. Draco, on the other hand, grabbed Pansy's arms and pushed her away from him hard.

"What are you doing?" he asked heatedly, still unaware that Romi was standing in the hallway.

"Just letting you know my feelings," Pansy said, looking up at him with large eyes, smiling slightly, which emphasized her buckteeth. Pansy stepped forward slightly, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Draco stepped back, pushing her away from him.

"Fantastic, you can stop now," Draco replied bluntly. Pansy didn't seem to catch the annoyed tone of his voice.

"Just think on it," said Pansy sweetly. Draco looked at her baffled and then glanced up, and his eyes fell on Romi. He went white as a sheet. Romi fought furiously with herself about what to do, but she needed a moment to process what had just happened, so she smiled and pretended like she hadn't seen anything.

"There you two are," she said lightly, "ready to go down?"

Pansy jumped slightly and looked over her shoulder. She sighed when she saw it was only Romi, and then took a step back from Draco.

"Ready," she said annoyed to Romi and took a couple of steps down the stairs. Draco paused, looking panicked and waited until Romi got nearer to him.

"I have to talk to you," he said hurriedly, taking her upper arm.

"I know," replied Romi.

Draco looked at her his grey eyes clearly betraying his emotions. He looked to Pansy.

"We'll catch up with you," Draco said, turning slightly to walk back up the stairs, still holding onto Romi's arm. Romi gave Draco a confused stare, and glanced back to Pansy, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, an unreadable expression on her face.

Then she was out of sight and Draco dragged Romi back to her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Romi asked, removing her arm from his grasp, but continued to follow him.

"I'm talking to you right now," answered Draco opening Romi's bedroom door and then entered. Romi followed and closed the door behind her.

"I think you were right about Pansy liking me," Draco said, looking slightly maniacal as he paced around Romi's bedroom.

"I know I'm right," Romi said. Somehow she didn't feel like relieving Draco of his current torment; because, although, she knew it was entirely Pansy's move, and Draco had even pushed her away, she was still a little mad at him.

"Yeah, well, she just made it painfully obvious," answered Draco, stopping pacing and looking ashamed. "She just kissed me."

Romi paused for a moment and then said, "Yeah, I know I saw."

Draco looked utterly defeated, "oh my god, what kind of a person am I, letting another girl kiss me in front of my girlfriend?" he said, looking horrified with himself.

Romi suddenly couldn't be too angry with him anymore. He had immediately told her, and it was clear that he didn't want to have kissed Pansy.

"Hey," Romi said quickly, grabbing his arms. "Relax, it's okay."

"No, it's not," answered Draco.

"I know that you didn't mean to," Romi replied. "Really! It's all Pansy on this one. And frankly, if you look from her perspective, there is nothing to say that you couldn't go out with her."

"Why are you defending her?" Draco asked, looking astonished.

"I'm not," replied Romi, her voice a little bit dangerous. "Oh, believe me, if I catch her alone at all, she's done for. I'm just saying that I don't find you at fault. And you did come and tell me right away. That's definitely points, you didn't try and hide that from me…"

"Why would I hide that from you?" Draco asked, looking confused.

"In case you thought I would be mad at you," replied Romi, "maybe. Trust me, it's just better that you told me. Though, I'll probably be much angrier with you if I catch you at that again."

"I definitely won't be," Draco said, coming up and wrapping his arms around her. "The only person I intend on kissing is you," he said.

"You also agreed that you don't want to make me mad," Romi said, smiling up to him.

"Oh, I don't know," teased Draco, "you get quite… passionate when you're mad."

"Hilarious," Romi said dryly. "Come on they are going to notice if we're missing."

"Oh, they won't notice if we are five minutes late," Draco replied, drawing Romi a bit closer to him. "Besides I've had a traumatic experience."

"Don't over do it," Romi said, but there was a smiling pulling at her lips. She would much rather stay here for the rest of the afternoon and never have to see Pansy's ugly pug face ever again.

"I won't," Draco said, and gave her a kiss. Romi kissed him back and then had to force herself to back away.

"Time to go," said Romi firmly. "You know it."

"I know," Draco replied, and he walked to the door, putting his arm around Romi as he went. "What's my exit strategy if Pansy corners me again?"

"Punch her," Romi replied as they walked out into the hallway. Romi saw a movement down the corridor, but as she stared, she couldn't see anything.

"I don't think that's a viable option," answered Draco. "Any others?"

"Tell her you're gay," Romi replied.

"That's terribly disrespectful," scolded Draco.

"Fine," answered Romi, she stopped and looked at him. "Tell her that you're not interested. Simple as that."

"Let's just hope that simple solution actually works," Draco said. They reached the stairs, and hurried down and outside again. Daphne, Astoria, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were all standing around the pool chatting with each other as Romi and Draco came up to them.

Pansy was unusually quiet, and held Romi's gaze when she came up, with an indifferent, unreadable look. Romi wondered for a moment, but then Daphne started talking and distracted Romi.

Romi tried to ignore Pansy as best as she could, but there was something about her behaviour that made Romi continue to look at her. Pansy was normally chatting up Draco, almost to the point of ignoring her friends, and she always had some sort of juicy gossip to share.

However right now, she was listening mostly to Daphne. She stayed somewhat far away from Draco, and Romi was fervently hoping that was because Draco had rejected her advances on the staircase.

It was just about dinner time when Romi got out of the pool and headed to where her towel was, draped over a patio chair near the table of snacks Aunt Narcissa had set out for them.

It took her a moment to realise that someone had followed her out of the pool. Pansy stood beside her, silently getting some snacks. The rest of the group were still in the pool and somehow they felt very far away, the sounds of talking and laughter drifting back to them.

"You know," said Pansy finally, quietly as though she wanted to keep this conversation secret between Romi and herself. "I always took you as being a _smart_ girl, even if you were a thorn in my side."

"I'm flattered," said Romi bluntly, rubbing her towel through her hair and watching Pansy intensely. "I can't say I had the same conclusions about you."

"Your witty responses won't help you this time," Pansy hissed.

"Oh really?" Romi said, trying to sound off hand but she was starting to have a hollow feeling forming in her gut. "What could possibly make this time different."

"I know your little lover secret," Pansy whispered into Romi's ear. Romi just stared straight ahead, trying to keep her feelings calm and figure out what she should say next. "I mean, it wasn't hard to sneak after you two down the hallway after Draco had to so_ desperately_ talk to you. Do you think he would have told you if you hadn't seen it?"

Romi was quiet, she just watched Pansy intensely.

"I'm inclined not too," Pansy continued. "I mean, if he has no trouble hiding an incestual relationship, you don't think he'd have trouble hiding a pure and innocent kiss?"

"That was definitely not innocent," Romi replied, staring down into Pansy's eyes. "You had other plans that don't involve _innocence_."

"My motives are not important," Pansy said. "What's important is that I know you're having a romantic relationship with your first cousin. Don't you think that's a little creepy? You share the same blood."

"That's where you're wrong," said Romi, "I'm adopted, and we aren't related."

"That's such a flimsy excuse," answered Pansy. "But you're in luck. I haven't decided what to do with this information yet. I could tell your parents. I could tell the other Slytherins. I could tell the _Gryffindors_. I could tell all of them. I mean, if you really didn't care what people thought, you wouldn't be having a secret relationship."

"Pansy, if you keep talking, one night I'm going to pull your teeth out, slowly and painfully," Romi replied through gritted teeth.

"Hmm, we'll see about that," Pansy replied. "I have information that you don't want people to know, that gives me a lot of the power. I'll let you know what you can do for me. Of course, for starters, you should probably hand your _lover_ over to someone who isn't related to him. Like me."

Pansy turned away and walked back towards the pool, smiling and laughing, pretending like she had not just blackmailed anyone.


	5. Chapter 5: Bruises

Just a heads up to the readers, I know I've been good with trying to get at least one chapter up a week, so I'm just letting you know that the next installment will be about four weeks from now simply because I'm doing an overseas volunteering project and will be living in the woods for three weeks with no internet or computer access - just a don't worry for those who are awaiting more of the series, it will be coming, just a little break over the holidays! I hope you're all enjoying reading, and I wish you all a good holiday season!

Also I forgot the disclaimer at the beginning of this Book, so here goes:

This book is a work of fan fiction and imagination. Resemblance to any real person, living or dead, is unintended and coincidental. This is intended for entertainment only, with no monetary gain; sharing only in the wealth of imagination and adventure. Harry Potter novel and character concepts © 2007 J.K. Rowlings, first published in Great Britain, by Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. Romi Chronicles novel and character concepts © 2012 Cayte R. Black, first published in a living room in Canada, by RowanBooks Severely Ltd. All rights reserved.

* * *

><p>– Chapter Five –<p>

Bruises

Dinner with the young people seemed to be very light on the surface. But if anyone cared to look closer they would have seen that there was almost a silent war going on between two of the girls.

Pansy was staring very haughtily at Romi, clearly thrilled with herself and the knowledge that she had contained. Romi was both furiously angry at Pansy, and actually quite worried if she would say something.

Romi had not had a chance to talk to Draco since the incident with Pansy at the pool, so he was enjoying his dinner in ignorance. Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa, Charis and Hector didn't seem to notice anything amiss with the children.

Astoria and Daphne's parents were to come and pick up the girls near eight o'clock, so there was still time after dinner to address the situation before Pansy left with such important information.

Just how Romi was going to deal with this, she had no idea. She knew though that Pansy's only desire was Draco's affections, and if Romi did as Pansy asked and unattached herself from him then there was nothing more that Romi could do for Pansy, and the secret might come out.

Romi entertained the idea that Pansy might try and get her to do other things, but Romi was certain that Pansy wasn't smart enough to think a lot about that.

Pansy was chatting with Daphne through dinner, looking very pleased with herself, and Romi was silent trying to figure out a way out of this mess. There was very little that she could think of doing, unless she managed to somehow get a memory spell on Pansy.

Romi thought that was a little excessive for the situation, though she really didn't like the possibility of Pansy telling anyone, and especially didn't like the idea of having to do what Pansy said.

"What do you think, Romi?" Pansy's snide, smug voice interrupted her thoughts. Pansy was staring at her intently.

"Sorry," Romi said finally, "I wasn't paying attention."

Pansy's eyes narrowed. "I was just saying, don't you think that now that you're here with _us_ why would you want to be friends with Longbottom and Weasley, don't you agree?"

Romi stared at her. The parents were still talking, having little to do with the children's conversation. However, all of the kids were staring at Romi, waiting for her answer. Romi knew what Pansy was playing at, for sure. If Romi agreed, then they would think something's up, but if she didn't agree, Pansy would tell them the secret. She also knew that Pansy was doing this just for the pure pleasure of controlling Romi's words.

Romi wasn't sure how to answer; she glanced at Draco. He was looking at her peculiarly.

"Well," Romi said slowly, trying to buy herself more time. "I think I should take into account that I do have to spend time with them at school. I, at least, have to _pretend_ to be friends with them."

Pansy's face was darkening, and Romi could tell that wasn't the answer that Pansy wanted. She opened her mouth again, but Romi cut in and continued, just filling in the silence so that Pansy didn't have a chance to talk – and somehow she had to tell Draco what was going on.

"I don't mean that'd I'd actually _be_ friends with them," Romi said, poking at her salad. "But it would be very exhausting to consistently be fighting with them. So, some resemblance of friendship would be necessary, and continuing with that, you'd have to make it convincing – so you wouldn't get burnt."

Draco suddenly coughed into his drink, spluttering for a moment, and trying to clear his throat. He glanced at Romi and then at Pansy with wide eyes. Romi felt a little relieved, he knew exactly what was happening now.

Romi and Draco had used 'getting burnt' as an expression of someone finding out their secrets. Romi had heard the term used when she went to visit her father's offices. They sometimes used 'getting burnt' to symbolize when an undercover agent was discovered.

Pansy looked at Draco concerned, not realising what Romi had just managed to convey to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked simpering. Draco nodded, and pointed to his throat, coughing a bit more.

"Went down the wrong way," he croaked out finally. He glanced at Romi again, looking frightened.

Romi decided now that perhaps a memory charm wasn't as drastic as she thought it would be. In fact, it might be very satisfying.

Pansy thankfully did not ask anything of Romi again, and the dinner was over by six thirty.

Romi was just figuring out a way to place the charm on her without anyone realising it, when Charis suggested that they all go out for a sunset fly before everyone had to go home.

The girls readily agreed and Pansy began repeating over and over about how romantic a sunset flight would be. She then stared very pointedly at Romi for several seconds before going with the rest of them to grab a broom.

Draco slid up beside Romi, the last two leaving the dining room.

"What happened?" he hissed quietly in her ear.

"She overheard us in my bedroom early," Romi replied. "She's decided to use this information like blackmail."

"Why didn't she tell me too?" Draco whispered.

"Because the first thing she wants me to do is hand you over to her," Romi answered. She looked up at him and was pleased to see that he was looking disgusted at the idea of going out with Pansy.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I have a plan, don't worry," said Romi.

Draco looked at her cautiously for a moment and then said, "Be careful, and don't get caught."

"That is part of the plan, thanks," answered Romi and they joined the rest of the group. Pansy was staring pointedly at Romi, and to Romi's horror, Pansy linked arms with her as they headed out the back door.

Romi could see the surprised expression of Daphne and Astoria as they made their way to the open area to take off.

"I think you should tread carefully, Romi," Pansy whispered to her. "I have you in the palm of my hand and I really don't like you talking to Draco at all, thank you. Who knows if you can contain yourself?"

"Already managed it for a year," Romi said through gritted teeth. "And I live here, you can't tell me to not talk to him when you're not around."

"Yes, I did think about that," Pansy mused. "And I'm coming up with a way to ensure that you will keep to yourself. I'm sure an anonymously written letter to your _best friend_ Mr Longbottom will definitely keep you in check. Sorry to break his heart, of course," Pansy added viciously.

"I think you're swimming into waters more dangerous than you know," Romi replied, looking Pansy in the eye. Romi removed her arm from Pansy's iron clad grip, mounted her broom and took off into the sky.

The others were up already, and Pansy flew off to glide beside Draco. Romi flew patiently by herself. Daphne was helping Astoria keeping grips on her broom, and Crabbe and Goyle would never approached Romi first.

Without a second thought as to the morality of her actions, Romi started to form a plan of placing the memory charm on Pansy.

A second later though, Daphne and Astoria appeared beside Romi.

"Hey," Daphne said, "are you alright, you've seemed a little distant since this afternoon. Something on your mind?"

"Oh, no," Romi said, trying to look cheerful. "It's nothing really." She continued to stare at Draco and Pansy. Draco looked paler than normal, clearly trying to pretend that he didn't know Pansy's plans. Pansy was chattering away, looking up at Draco with big eyes and smiling widely showing her buckteeth.

"What has Pansy done to you now," Astoria giggled. Romi glanced to the younger girl.

"What makes you think she's done something to me?" Romi asked.

"Really? Cause the look on your face is saying you're forming an evil mastermind plan against her," answered Astoria.

Pansy interrupted their conversation, by shouting over her shoulder for Daphne. Daphne sped up to Pansy's side, leaving her sister and Romi alone.

There was silence for a moment, and then Astoria spoke.

"If you do have a plan against Pansy, please, count me in," she said. Romi looked to her startled.

"Excuse me?" Romi asked.

"Last year's was pretty good," answered Astoria, "the frog in the salad. Let me know if you need my help for another one."

Romi smiled, "why are you offering all of a sudden?"

Astoria looked over to where Pansy was flying with her sister. "I can't stand her," Astoria said finally. "I don't know why my sister likes to hang out with her, but I've seen way too much of her. It's bad enough we're in the same house at school, but she's _always_ over during the summer and Christmas. _Best Friends_ with Daphne," Astoria said a little viciously.

"Wow," said Romi. "I really wasn't expecting that to come out of your mouth."

"Yeah, well, it did," concluded Astoria. She looked back to Romi. "I also don't like how she's constantly, blatantly and a little inelegantly fawning over Malfoy."

"Right," Romi said, feeling her insides all wiggly-wobbly.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Astoria added quickly. "I know that he's all yours." Romi stared at her, completely unable to form sentences. "Really, it's not that hard to see how he dotes on you," Astoria replied. "It's a bit obvious how he feels about you."

"Obviously not to Pansy," Romi answered. "She seems to think it's all my fault."

Astoria laughed, "oh, she's just got her hopes up that he secretly likes her."

Romi watched Pansy, Daphne and Draco flying for a moment, and then looked to Astoria.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird?" Romi asked slowly.

"What? Why? You're not related, not really," said Astoria, looking to Romi, very innocently.

"Thanks," Romi replied, with a sigh. "Wait, how did you know we weren't related?"

"But – you're adopted," said Astoria, looking bewildered, "you told us a couple years ago… didn't you?"

Romi paused. "I don't remember," she answered. "I guess it doesn't matter that much."

"Well, what's the situation?" Astoria asked, sounding like she was getting ready for serious business.

Quietly, Romi told her what Pansy had said. Astoria nodded, listening intently all the way through.

"What's your plan?" Astoria asked.

"I think I've pretty much decided on a memory charm," said Romi, "for the actually information. Though I'm not against any sort trauma for her either. She has to be my least favourite person on the planet."

"That makes two of us," Astoria replied. "Okay, I happen to know, with quite a lot of experience, that falling off a broom is definitely traumatic, and usually painful."

"I like the way you think," Romi replied, smiling. Astoria grinned mischievously.

"I think between the two of us, we can definitely knock that witch off her broom," Astoria said.

"Wow," Romi said, "When did you start swearing?"

"That's not important right now," Astoria said. "Let's knock this girl off her broom."

Romi smiled and looked over to where Pansy was flying.

"We have to make this look like an accident, remember," Romi said.

"Absolutely," Astoria replied and she winked at Romi before flying up to where Draco, Daphne and Pansy were flying together. Smiling Romi followed her up there, and slid into a place beside Draco. She figured that would make Pansy mad enough to break away from Daphne.

"Hey," said Draco smiling at her when she flew up, looking away from Pansy. Pansy looked utterly furious, and Romi was very pleased that Draco was unknowingly helping Romi's plot.

"Hey," Romi replied. "How's it going?"

"Fine," answered Draco, looking a little suspicious. The sun was low in the horizon, but not yet sunset, casting long shadows and filling the world with a golden glow. Romi just smiled at Draco, and she could see out of the corner of her eye, the longer Romi stared at Draco, the more furious Pansy got.

Then finally;

"Romi, can I talk to you?" Pansy said, trying to keep her voice very calm, but it wavered slightly in her fury. Romi glanced to Astoria, making eye contact with her. Astoria nodded slightly, and Romi knew that she was ready when Romi gave the signal.

Pansy floated backwards, and Romi dropped back with her. Astoria steered off, and managed to fly a little behind them, a couple of feet away. Pansy let Draco and Daphne fly ahead of her.

"Romi," Pansy said very slowly. "I would advise you to think very carefully. I have a feeling that I would only have to send that one short letter to Longbottom and the whole thing would come out."

"That would be a mistake," Romi replied.

"Oh really?" Pansy said, loftily. "I think your parents wouldn't be too pleased now, would they. I mean, you're young as it is, but the – uh – unusual relationship probably wouldn't help your situation."

"You don't know anything about my parents," Romi replied.

"I think I know enough," answered Pansy. "And besides, I know that Longbottom will definitely be telling everyone in Gryffindor and then you're really in for it."

Romi smiled and laughed. Pansy looked taken aback.

"This isn't something to be laughing about, Romi," Pansy said.

"Really? Cause I think it's hilarious," replied Romi. "You're going to send a letter to Neville?"

"Yes," Pansy said angrily, "I'll be doing it as soon as I get home."

"Well, that's not going to be much of a help," answered Romi. "Neville already knows."

Pansy stared at her for a long moment, trying to regain her composure.

"Then I'll send it to Weasley," she said finally.

"Yeah, Ginny already knows too," answered Romi. "Actually, a lot more people than you expect know – Astoria even knows. It's pretty much just you."

Pansy looked furious and then settled down into a smug satisfaction.

"That may be true," she said coolly, "but I know the last person you would tell is your godfather. So I think I'll send a little letter to Professor Snape."

Romi's smile faded and she watched Pansy hard. She glanced at Astoria quickly and nodded curtly.

"I should warn you, Pansy," Romi said icily. "I'm not your regular Gryffindor. I'm not all goodness and sunshine, and I definitely am not one to sit back and take blackmailing lightly."

Romi pulled out her wand. Pansy's eyes flicked to it, wide.

"No magic outside of school!" she said hurriedly, realising that she'd gotten in over her head.

"Yeah," Romi said, pointing her white wand at Pansy, keeping it low to her body. "I'm not one for rules either."

Just then, Astoria gave a very convincing yelp as she pretended to loose control of her broom and crashed into Pansy.

"_Obliviate_!" Romi whispered at exactly the same time, and Pansy got a dull look on her face and then slipped right off and fell twenty feet to the ground.

"Pansy!" Astoria and Romi called, pretending to be worried, as Romi stowed her wand away in her pocket.

Draco and Daphne turned around quickly and saw Romi and Astoria zooming towards the ground. They landed beside Pansy who was looking very dazed. Draco and Daphne made it to them, and Crabbe and Goyle lumbered over seconds later.

"What happened?" Draco asked quickly. Romi bent down to look at Pansy, she looked very empty for a moment, and then blinked, the life back in her eyes.

"I lost control of my broom," Astoria sobbed, very realistically. "I crashed into her! I didn't mean too!" Astoria wailed. Daphne went over to put an arm around her younger sister.

"Of course you didn't," Daphne soothed. She then looked over to her best friend. Pansy was just sitting up, putting a hand to her head.

"Oooh," Pansy said, "What happened?"

"You fell off your broom," Romi said, squatting beside Pansy. She looked deeply into Pansy's eyes, checking to see if the spell worked. Apparently it had. "I think you must have bumped your head when you hit the ground. What's the last thing you remember?"

Pansy thought for a moment. "We were talking about…"

Romi held her breath as Pansy thought for a while.

"Quidditch, I think," Pansy said finally. She looked to Romi and then scowled. "I don't need your help," Pansy added, pushing against her hands to get to her feet. She grimaced when she put pressure on her right wrist.

"Let me see," Romi said taking Pansy's hand roughly without waiting for her response.

"Stop, get off!" Pansy replied. "Why would you want to check it out anyways?"

"I guess it's my Healer instinct," Romi said, feeling Pansy's wrist. Thanks to her anatomy class last year, she could feel and name everything in the body and knew exactly where they were supposed to be.

"Ouch!" Pansy said, pushing against Romi's hand to pull her wrist free as Romi pressed hard on her bone. "Well, you could learn something more about being gentle during examinations!" she snapped at Romi.

Romi sighed, and tried not to smile. "I think your wrist is broken," she answered, and stood up. "Come on, we'd best get back."

Draco helped pull Pansy to her feet and they all made their way back to the Manor on foot.

Pansy whined and complained most of the way, leaning heavily on Draco as they walked because everything about her hurt.

Romi found she didn't mind it at all, she would gladly take all of Pansy's incessant moans and groans in exchange for her victory. Pansy had called Daphne away from her sister, and so Astoria walked with Romi. Romi put her arm around her pretending to be comforting, but it allowed Romi to talk with her quietly.

"That was beautiful flying," Romi whispered.

"Thank you," replied Astoria without the slightest hint of distress in her voice. "I thought it worked out quite nicely too."

They paused for a moment as they listened to Pansy's complaining.

"I think it was worth the noise she's making now," Astoria replied. "What do you think?"

"Yes, absolutely," answered Romi, smiling broadly.

"Did you manage it?" Astoria whispered after a moment of silence. "Did you do the spell?"

"Yup," whispered Romi back. "All clean, she won't remember a thing about it."

"Excellent," said Astoria. "Though, don't expect her to stop following him," she added.

"I know," Romi replied, "I can't erase feelings, but at least I don't have to listen to her smug 'I know everything better than you' voice and not be able to do anything about it."

Astoria smiled and giggled. Just as they reached the house, she schooled her face into tears again to fool the adults.

Charis and Aunt Narcissa were the first ones they met when they made it inside.

"Goodness, what happened?!" Charis said seeing Romi and a crying Astoria walk into the kitchen, followed by Pansy supported by Draco and Daphne and finally Crabbe and Goyle lumbering in afterwards.

"I crashed into her!" Astoria wailed loudly. "I lost control of my broom! I didn't mean too! I sw-swear!"

"Of course, you didn't," Aunt Narcissa said soothingly to Astoria, while Charis looked over Pansy.

"I think she hit her head, mum," Romi said. "And her right wrist is broken."

Charis nodded but didn't say anything else, and then after a moment of looking her all over, Charis nodded.

"No other serious damage," Charis said, picking up Pansy's wrist. She tapped it with her wand twice and thick white bandages wrapped around the wrist keeping it in place. "You're going to be just fine," she added, smiling kindly at Pansy.

"Thank you, Mrs Black," Pansy said with a sniff. She looked up to Astoria. "I don't blame you, at all, Astoria," she said not unkindly. "It was an accident."

Romi hugged Astoria around the shoulders a bit, smiling. She looked back towards Pansy and caught her mother's eye. Charis seemed to be looking at Romi as though she suspected foul play.

Just then, however, Uncle Lucius and Hector came into the kitchen followed by Astoria and Daphne's parents.

There was a slight uproar when they saw the situation in front of them, and it took a good ten minutes to figure out what had actually happened. Astoria had buried her face into her mother's arms and wailed loudly.

Romi took a couple of steps back to stand with Draco. He was looking at the scene as though he was a little overwhelmed.

"All taken care of," Romi whispered, leaning against him so that she didn't have to talk very loudly.

"What did you do?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"She won't remember a thing," Romi replied evenly.

"Do I want to know?" inquired Draco.

"Some things are best left silent," Romi answered. "Though I will let you in that Astoria is a fabulous actress."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more.

It took quite a while for everyone to be sorted out and calmed down. Uncle Lucius was apologizing profusely to Mr Greengrass, who was angry that he had to take Pansy back to her parents like that. Crabbe and Goyle's parents came right in the middle of it and the entire episode had to be played out again.

Finally, after nearly half an hour of complete chaos, it was just Romi, Draco and their parents. They stood silently in the kitchen for a moment, just relishing the calm after all of that.

Uncle Lucius turned around to Romi and Draco. He looked utterly furious at having to deal with such an embarrassing situation. Aunt Narcissa excused herself a moment later, saying that she had a headache.

Romi sighed and was about to smile, when suddenly Uncle Lucius turned on both her and Draco.

"What do you think you were doing?" he demanded angrily.

Romi looked at him startled, seeing out of the corner of her eye, her mother and father watching Uncle Lucius warily.

"We were just flying," Romi said, watching her Uncle.

"It was an accident, Father," Draco insisted.

"You are the ones in charge when it's your house," Uncle Lucius said heatedly, walking behind the two of them. Neither Romi nor Draco moved. "You should have been watching out for Astoria if she could not fly well!"

"I'm sorry, Fath-" Draco started but a whiz and a sharp whack interrupted him. Romi jumped in surprise. Draco's expression turned into a painful grimace, closing his eyes and biting his lip.

Romi looked at her Uncle, and saw that his snake-headed walking stick was held up in his hand, poised for another strike.

"Lucius!" Charis scolded angrily. Uncle Lucius glanced at her, and then at his stunned niece. Uncle Lucius looked away from Romi, and then grabbed his son's arm and dragged him out of the room, leaving Romi alone with her parents.

Romi was too shocked for a moment, but then having processed what just happened, she took a step towards the door. However, her mother's gentle hand took her arm and guided her away.

Romi stared at both of her parents absolutely stunned.

"What –" Romi started and then stopped and looked back to the door that Uncle Lucius and Draco had disappeared through.

"Romi, please, sit down," Charis said, half guiding half dragging her into the parlour and to the couch. Romi pulled her arm out of her mother's grasp and stared up at her incredulously, starting to feel anger rise up.

"Sit down!" Romi said in disbelief. "What just happened!?"

Charis and Hector exchanged glances, but didn't say anything right away.

"No, don't tell me, I know what I just saw," Romi said, looking back into the kitchen. "I just saw…" Romi trailed off. She didn't want to say it out loud. She was silent for a couple of seconds. "Why don't you go after them!" she practically yelled. "You could stop it!"

"Romi, sit down," Hector said firmly.

"I don't want to sit down!" Romi shouted. "Why would I want to sit down right now?!"

"Romi, please listen," Charis said soothingly. "Some things are hard to explain–"

"Like you just letting that happen!" said Romi heatedly.

"What would you have us do?" Hector interjected.

"Stop it!" Romi said shrilly. "Go up to Uncle Lucius and tell him off! Force him to stop!"

"Force him to stop?" Charis repeated. "You can't force him to do anything, Uncle Lucius is a grown man."

"Well, he isn't acting like it!" Romi shouted back at her.

"You're right he's not," Charis said, quickly. "But we are guests in his house. You saw what he is like when he's embarrassed, how much worse do you think it'll be if your father or I tell him off in front of Draco? He'll just be more embarrassed."

"Yeah, but he'd stop," Romi replied.

"Only for the minutes that we were in his sight," Hector jumped in. "Lucius is… a volatile, prideful man. It would only get worse for Draco or Narcissa if we intervened. We're not here all of the time."

"Why did you let your sister marry him?!" Romi asked her father incredulously. "If you knew what he was like?!"

"We didn't know," Charis said, softly. "Lucius was… charming in school. A complete gentlemen, he always treated Narcissa like she was the most precious thing in the world."

"Well, he doesn't seem to treat his son the same way," Romi muttered angrily.

"It's hard to know your place when to say something," answered Hector reasonably.

"So you just turned a blind eye," Romi said, viciously towards her father.

"Oh, no, I didn't," Hector said, evenly. "You were too young to remember, you must have been three or four years old. I did exactly what you just demanded I do. I called him out, I stopped him; I even took a swing at him myself for going after my sister."

Romi watched her father with rapt attention. Hector sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"All it did was made it worse for Narcissa," Hector explained. "And Lucius refused to let us over again. It was nearly a year before Narcissa convinced him to let us back into their lives. And I had to swear to her that I would not interfere, and I did."

"Why?" Romi demanded.

"Because, I'm still hoping for the day that Narcissa will decide she doesn't want to live in this household any more, and I want to be there when she decides to leave it," Hector said, solidly. "I can't be there for her if Lucius refuses to let us come back."

Romi was quite for a long time, and then said. "Why doesn't she just leave?" Romi asked. "You have more than enough money to buy a house. Aunt Narcissa and Draco can come live with us. Uncle Lucius never has to be around, ever."

Charis and Hector looked at each other and Charis sighed.

"It's a lot more complicated than that," Charis said.

"Why?"

"Because your Aunt still loves him," Charis said. "Would you be able to just leave us without ever thinking about us, without ever wondering if what you did was right, all the while still loving us with all of your heart."

Romi was utterly silent.

"Romi, if you have a solution to this situation, I welcome it," Hector said, taking her hands. "But we've been trying for years to come up with something. The bottom line is that Narcissa doesn't want to leave and we can't do anything against her wishes."

"The most we can do is offer support whenever she needs it," Charis said softly. "And we always will, forever, and even when Draco is grown up and moved out, we'll be there for him as well."

Romi looked at both of her parents for a long while, then finally, quietly she said.

"It's not fair," she whispered.

"No, it's not," Hector said, pulling his daughter into a hug. "It's not fair at all."

"It was my fault," Romi muttered into his shoulder. Hector pulled her back and looked at her closely.

"His actions are not your fault," Hector said firmly.

"No, I mean, Pansy," Romi said quietly. "I made sure that Astoria crashed into her. I saw Astoria coming, but I didn't tell Pansy."

"Oh, Romi, why did you do that?" Charis said sighing, sounding disappointed.

"Pansy was trying to get me to do something I didn't want to, by threatening to tell Neville stuff," Romi said vaguely.

"Pansy tried to threaten you by telling Neville about your relationship with Draco?" Charis said, looking bewildered.

"What?" Hector said, looking stunned at his wife.

"What? Mum?" Romi said, feeling her face glowing red.

"Oh, please, Romi, you're my daughter, I know you better than you know yourself," Charis said with a wave of her hand. "But how did Pansy find out about you and Draco?"

"About what?" Hector said, sounding very defensive; clearly he didn't know.

"Relax, Hector," Charis said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine."

"Pansy overheard us talking," Romi said finally. "This afternoon."

"So you let her take that fall, because you were angry with her," Charis concluded. Romi nodded. Charis sighed. "That was very wrong of you, Romi."

"Pansy wasn't exactly behaving like a princess either," Romi retorted angrily.

"Pansy's behaviour does not dictate yours," Charis said firmly. "Perhaps you should not keep so many secrets, and then talk about them in unsecured places."

There was silence for a moment, as Romi didn't have anything to say. It was Hector that finally broke it.

"What is going on between you and Draco," he asked Romi very firmly. Romi suddenly felt all the blood rising in her cheeks, and she could not look her father in the face, nor could she manage to find any words.

Charis filled her husband in, "Romi is seeing Draco, I suspect for quite some time now."

Hector looked flustered, "he's your cousin!"

"Not really," Romi muttered softly. Hector and Charis stared at her for a stunned moment.

"What?" Hector said finally.

"When did you figure that out?" Charis asked, curiously.

"Six years ago, I overheard you talking," Romi replied. "Besides, it's not that hard to figure out. I look nothing like you, I'm fourteen years old, and you haven't even had your thirteen wedding anniversary."

Hector and Charis looked at each other.

"We were going to tell you," Charis started, "I just didn't know how to bring it up."

"It's okay," Romi said quickly. "Really, because you're still my mum and dad."

Charis smiled, and embraced her daughter tightly.

"I sorry," she whispered. Romi just hugged a bit tighter. Finally her mother let her go, smiling, her eyes a little wet.

"Okay, young lady," Hector said, running his fingers through his beard. "Serious question. How long have you been dating Draco, and how can you be sure he has good intentions?" Hector demanded.

"Dad, do we really have to have this conversation?" Romi said, so embarrassed she felt like her face was the same colour as her hair.

"Yes, we really do," Hector said. "How long?"

"A year," Romi muttered.

"Okay, and has he–" started Hector.

"No, dad, okay, no – nothing," Romi interrupted quickly, still unable to look her father in the eye, "he's been a perfect gentlemen, I swear."

Hector watched her for a long moment and then said, "Okay."

"Really?" Romi said, brightly, "You're okay with it?"

"No, I'm not," Hector replied. "I think it's a terrible idea. But I won't interfere." He said the last bit to his wife as Charis eyed him down. Romi smiled at her mother.

"Alright," Charis said standing up. She went to the cabinet that was closest, opened it and rustled around for a moment. Seconds later she pulled out a small earthenware jar and turned around. "Here," she said, handing it to Romi.

"What's this?" Romi asked, unscrewing the lid to see a pale paste inside.

"Bruise salve," replied Charis softly; Romi look back to her mother. "Go take it to Draco."

* * *

><p>Romi stood in front of Draco's bedroom door for a very long time. She held the medicine in her hands, and tried to calm her fluttering heart. She was almost too nervous to knock on the door, but finally she did.<p>

There was silence for a moment, then a very weary-sounding "come in."

Romi opened the door and peaked into his room. It was a complete mess, with books, parchment, and quills strewn out over his desk and chair, carrying to his bookcase and dresser. Draco was lying face down on his bed, clearly trying not to move very much.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard the door click shut. He scrambled into a sitting position, though it probably hurt a lot, looking embarrassed.

"Romi," he stuttered, "I-I didn't expect…"

He stopped, clearly out of words to say. He looked away from her. Romi didn't know exactly what to say either. There was a moment, and then Romi tried to sound cheerful.

"I brought some bruise salve," she said quietly. Draco looked back her, his cheeks still pink.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Romi went and sat next to him. "Take your shirt off," she said, sounding very business-like. Draco did what he was told, revealing four long welts across his pale shoulders. Large black, blue and purple bruises were forming, covering most of his back.

"I'm sorry!" Romi said immediately, feeling extremely guilty. "It's my fault!"

Draco shook his head, "it's not your fault. You didn't push Pansy off her broom."

"I planned it to happen though," Romi said miserably and told him what she and Astoria had cooked up. Draco smiled at the end of it.

"You didn't know what would happen," Draco replied. "It'll be fine."

Romi unscrewed the lid of the jar and carefully spread it over his shoulders. They were silent for a moment and then Draco spoke.

"He's not like that normally, you know," he said earnestly. "Really, he was just having a bad day, I think."

"How many bad days does he have?" Romi asked quietly. Draco turned to look at her, taking her hands.

"Not many, very few," he said, staring at her. "I swear, this almost never happens. He's a good guy really, he just has a lot of stress, and I don't help with that at all."

Romi was quiet; it hurt her heart listening to him talk about his father like that, but she suddenly felt like she understood her father's position. Romi couldn't change Draco's mind about his father, even though she could see that it was wrong. There was nothing she could do except try and help heal the bruises Uncle Lucius left behind.


	6. Chapter 6: Travel

– Chapter Six –

Travel

Romi did not talk about what had happened with Draco. They carefully avoided the subject and pretended like nothing had happened at all. Romi thought that this was the worst approach she could have with it, but she didn't know what else to do about it.

Draco didn't want to do a whole lot the first couple of days; he was still too sore. Eventually things fell back into their normal routine, but Romi felt like there would always be something different.

She found it the most difficult when Uncle Lucius was around. He didn't say anything about the incident, and continued on as though Romi still didn't know. Or worse, that it was just like normal. Romi could barely look him in the eye the day afterwards.

At least in two weeks they would be back at Hogwarts again, and there Draco would be away from his father. At least there maybe he'd be able to gather some more courage so that it wouldn't happen again.

The weeks slipped past them quickly and the Quidditch World Cup was rapidly approaching. They were only spending one night at the Campground, so they did not actually pack up to leave until the morning of the twenty-first. Romi went to bed that night extremely excited, after a long evening with Draco outside watching the stars. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep at all that night.

She kept tossing and turning throughout the whole night, wondering if she'd ever be able to sleep.

_The next thing she noticed she was standing amongst fire again. The flames were so hot against her skin; she stumbled, trying to get away from the heat. But everywhere she looked there was absolutely nothing but agonizing fire. She had to close her eyes from the smoke and heat, it filled up her lungs and it made it very difficult to breathe._

_Romi squinted into the distance, and tried to make out anything that wasn't just fire. As she looked out, she thought she saw something. She thought for a moment that it was just the fire playing tricks on her, as it swirled and leapt around, covering everything the eye could see._

_But then, the shape of four horsemen appeared, riding towards her, awash in flames, their eyes burning black. _

_Romi stumbled backwards, but she was unable to look away from the black eyes of the horsemen riding closer and closer to her. The horses' hooves pounded against a ground that Romi could not see, strangely echoing over the roar of the fire. Romi could hear each snort of the horses as they approached. _

_The men on the horses were nothing but flame, she couldn't see their faces except for the staring black eyes. _

_Someone grabbed her arm and pulled hard. _

_The fire disappeared, and she was standing in an empty field, full of grasses and flowers. The leaves on the trees in the distance were fluttering in a light breeze. The memory of the fire lingered on her skin, but it was no longer burning painfully hot. _

"_What were you doing down there?" asked a voice to her right. Romi turned and saw Diomeda Odessa standing beside her. She looked no different than the last time Romi had met her, except for looking a bit more anxious. _

"_What?" Romi asked after a moment, trying to understand what was happening to her. _

"_Why were you down there?" Diomeda Odessa asked. "Why would you choose to go down there?"_

"_I don't even know what 'there' is," Romi replied, distractedly looking around herself at the field._

_Diomeda Odessa narrowed her eyes. _

"_You should try not to go there," Diomeda Odessa warned, putting a comforting hand to Romi's shoulder._

"_Yeah," Romi said, "That would be fabulous. I don't like it there. Too much fire, but really, I have absolutely no control about what I dream." _

"_Hmm," was all that Diomeda Odessa replied. She dropped her hand. "Perhaps you should work on that ability." _

"_Is it an ability now?" Romi asked, "I thought it was just your subconscious mind doing back flips or something."_

"_Your subconscious can do a lot more than just back flips," Diomeda Odessa answered. "You have to be careful this year."_

"_Why this year in particular?" Romi asked. _

"_I'll let you know when I can," Diomeda Odessa said. "Some things need to happen, and you're too early in the time stream." _

_Romi just stared at her for a moment. _

"_What does that mean?" she asked finally. _

"_And you are way too early in the time stream for that information," answered Diomeda Odessa. "I promise to tell you when you need to know. Wake up now, it's time for you to leave." _

Romi jerked awake again. She paused, thinking about what had just happened. She looked out the window and saw that the eastern sky had shifted from pitch black to a deep blue and was slowly getting lighter. There was a knock on her door and her mother poked her head inside.

"Up you get, Romi," Charis said. "We're leaving in twenty minutes."

Romi sat up, rubbing her eyes and thinking about her dream. Her mother disappeared again after seeing that Romi was awake. Romi dragged herself out of bed and went to her dresser.

She dressed as quickly as she could in her sleep deprived state and went downstairs. Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa and Charis were standing in the front foyer, checking last minute things.

Uncle Lucius was wearing a very fine Muggle suit, and both Aunt Narcissa and Charis were wearing bright summer dresses. They must have to been told to wear Muggle clothing to the World Cup. Draco and Romi pretty much always wore Muggle clothes when they were away from school, so she was already dressed for the occasion wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Where's dad?" Romi asked, running her fingers through her long, red hair as she approached them.

"He left two hours ago," Charis said, pulling a cardigan over her shoulders. "He's going to meet up with us when he can. The delegation from Bulgaria is arriving today, and he's been heading the negotiations with them for months. He figured he should be there early."

Draco appeared seconds later, looking just as groggy as Romi felt, his blonde hair sticking up at all angles.

"Why can't we Apparate there?" he asked as they got ready to leave. "Maybe we wouldn't have to get up so early."

Aunt Narcissa insisted on flattening his hair before they walked out of the door. He didn't fight her and just gave Romi a little roll of his eyes.

"No side-along Apparations," Uncle Lucius said swiftly. "Something about Anti-Muggle security. And you two aren't old enough yet to do it by yourselves. Thus, a Portkey must be taken."

Romi and Draco couldn't argue with that and they all left the house five minutes later. Romi linked arms with Draco and closed her eyes as they walked, letting him guide her.

She felt like they walked for almost twenty minutes when, Draco finally told her to open her eyes.

They were in a large clearing with no one around. Uncle Lucius was striding up towards what looked like a punctured football. He stooped over, picked it up and brought it back to the rest of them.

"Three minutes," Charis said, taking a look at her watch. "There isn't anyone else around who are leaving today, is there?"

"I believe not," Uncle Lucius replied. He held out the football. "Everyone place a finger on it."

Romi and Draco reached out and put a finger on the old football and waited.

"Are you excited?" Charis asked them as the seconds' ticked downs.

"Yes," Romi replied, trying to look like it, but she was still groggy from lack of sleep and from her strange dreams.

"Well you'd better wake up a bit," Charis said with a smile, "you've got a long way to go before bed time."

"I will," Romi said, forcing herself to be more awake.

"Three… two… one…" Uncle Lucius said and suddenly there was a wrenching around Romi's navel, her finger was stuck to the football; she could feel Draco and her mother bumping against her shoulders as she was being whisked away into unknown territory.


	7. Chapter 7: Bagman and Crouch

Chapter Seven –

_Bagman and Crouch_

Romi's feet slammed into the ground, and she toppled over, landing hard on her butt. She picked herself up off the ground, Draco did too, but their parents were still standing, looking no worse for wear.

"Four forty-eight from Childerley Forest," said a voice to their right.

Romi looked around and saw that they had arrived on what appeared to be a long stretch of deserted misty moor.

There was a pair of tired and grumpy looking wizards, one of whom was holding a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. Both were dressed as Muggles, though very inexpertly; the man with the watch wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes; his colleague, a kilt and a poncho.

"Good morning Mrs Black, Mr and Mrs Malfoy," said the kilted wizard, holding out a hand for the punctured football.

"Good morning, Basil," Charis said warmly. "How was the night?"

"Oh, very long," replied Basil with a sigh. "You just missed Hector. He was going to wait for you lot, but Mr Crouch pulled him away."

"That's alright," Charis replied. "I didn't expect to see much of him today."

Basil nodded, "he certainly has his work cut out for him. You're in the first campsite on your left, about a quarter of a mile's walk; ask for Mr Roberts. I believe Hector's already set it up for you."

"Thank you, Basil," Charis said.

They set off across the deserted moor, unable to make out much through the mist. After about twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Beyond it, Romi could just make out the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field towards a dark wood on the horizon. Uncle Lucius was the one that approached the cottage.

A man was standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents. Romi could tell that this was the only Muggle for miles. When he heard their footsteps, he turned his head to look at them.

"Good morning," Uncle Lucius said coolly.

"Morning," Mr Roberts replied, looking at them oddly.

Charis was the one who spoke next.

"My husband came before us," she said quickly. "Mr Hector Black?"

"Ah, yes," Mr Roberts said, he turned for a moment, retrieved a piece of paper and then turned back, holding it outstretched. "Map of the campsite. You're plot is about halfway towards the wood. Number 502."

"Thank you," Charis said, taking the map and they turned into the campsite.

Mr Roberts watched them closely as they passed and Romi couldn't help but get a strange feeling from him.

They trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Most looked almost ordinary; their owners had clearly tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys, or bell-pulls, or weather-vanes. However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical that Romi was surprised that Mr Roberts wasn't getting suspicious. Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace; with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance.

Charis stopped here and looked at the map and then at the tent.

"Really?" she said dryly to Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius, "that's what you gave him to set up? It's not exactly inconspicuous. He's supposed to be setting the example."

"It's in the middle of campground and no Muggles should be coming by," Uncle Lucius said striding forward towards it.

Charis gave an exaggerated sigh, dropping her arm with the map in it beside her leg.

"Fine," she said, and followed her brother-in-law inside. Romi and Draco stood outside for a moment.

"Wow," Romi said finally. "I'm inclined to agree with my mother. I kinda don't want to go inside."

"Come on," Draco said, grabbing her hand and dragging her inside the tent.

Inside was at least eight times inside, which was saying quite a bit. It was nearly the same size as the Malfoy's Manor back at home. It could very easily have stationed an entire regiment of soldiers in there, and there seemed to be enough cots for them also. The kitchen was enormous, the living room full of over-stuffed chairs and couches, and there was a complete sun room with see-through cloth.

There were four bedrooms on the bottom floor, and near the back was a ladder leading upstairs. The kitchen looked fully automatic, complete with a dishwasher and refrigerator.

"It's not home," Uncle Lucius said, staring around at the tent. "But it'll have to do for one night."

Romi stared incredulously at the place, and then with a shake of her head, went and picked the bedroom beside Draco's. She dumped her backpack on the bed and then went out into the living room again.

Draco had planted himself on one of the couches, feet up and started to read a Quidditch book.

"Come on, let's go explore," Romi said, leaning against the couch. Draco looked up to her.

"There's nothing out there, just a bunch of sleeping witches and wizards and the children that are probably already running around unchecked," Draco said. He did look very tired.

"Alright, fine," Romi said, and she sat at the end of the couch where Draco had his feet up. "You don't intend on staying in here all day, do you?"

"I was thinking of having a nap," Draco said, smiling. "Care to join me?"

Romi didn't answer because her mother came back out into the main room.

"Well, I think we'll start getting breakfast ready," she said, "if you guys are up for it, this early in the morning."

"Sounds good," Romi said. "I can go get water or something!"

"We have a kitchen, Romi," Draco replied.

It turned out he was right; Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius didn't really seem to care about Anti-Muggle security now that they were actually at the campsite amongst other wizards.

Aunt Narcissa and Charis started getting breakfast ready, and Romi could feel her sleepiness coming back, and she dozed on the couch for a bit.

Her mother called her some time later and they all moved to sit down to breakfast at the dining room table. Just as Romi plopped into her seat, the front door opened, and Hector strode in looking exhausted already.

"Hey, dad!" Romi said, smiling as he came up to them.

"Hey, pumpkin," Hector replied, and gave her a kiss on the top of her head before sitting down at the empty chair. Charis immediately started piling food onto his plate.

"How is it going out there?" Charis asked.

"Oh, it's a nightmare," Hector replied. "People just can't help showing off when we all get together." Hector seemed to glare pointedly at Uncle Lucius. Uncle Lucius pretended not to notice. "Thankfully I don't have to deal with all of those people."

"What are you doing?" Romi asked.

"Oh, mostly making sure everything is set for the Bulgarian delegation," Hector replied, folding up a large pile of bacon into his toast. "They should be arriving any minute now. Fudge is worried out of his mind because he can't speak Bulgarian. Crouch is just about all over the campsite, so we can't pin him down to talk for us."

"Maybe I could help," Romi said smiling. She was fairly good at languages, and she knew a little bit of Bulgarian. Hector contemplated his daughter for a moment, his eyes sparkling.

"Well, if you're looking for something to do, you're more than welcome to come along," he said smiling, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Romi nodded eagerly and looked at her mother for permission.

"I guess that's alright," Charis replied. "Come back for lunch though."

"Okay!" Romi said.

Draco decided to stay in and have a nap during the morning. Romi tried to wait patiently while her father finished his meal, but it was very hard. Then he was up again, and Romi followed him out waving goodbye to her mum.

Outside the sun was burning off all the mist, and it was turning into a bright sunny day.

"Your hand, please," Hector said, holding out his arm.

"I thought we weren't allowed to do side-along Apparation?" Romi said, looking at her father's outstretched arm.

"Special treatment for an Ambassador," Hector replied with a wink. "Not to mention that we're just traveling inside the World Cup grounds."

Romi smiled, took her father's arm and seconds later, after the sensation of being sucked through a tube, Romi was standing in a clearing, in front of a very large tent, with many smaller tents connecting to it.

"Stay close, Romi," Hector instructed her and he headed towards the main tent. Romi went with him, her eyes all around the clearing. It was obviously the Ministry headquarters, because there was a large 'M' above every entrance to the tents in this area and Ministry wizards were running all over the place.

Hector held up the flap for the biggest tent and let Romi go in first. She looked up and all around. It was twice the size of the Malfoy's tent, and quite possibly held all of the Ministry of Magic inside. There were people everywhere, in various states of conspicuousness with their mismatched Muggle clothing. All of them looked extremely haggard and exhausted, running around with papers or talking to some who appeared to be foreign delegates.

Hector came in right after his daughter, and smiled at her astonished face.

"Hector!" called a voice to their left, and there was a very tall, paper-thin man with a thick Scottish accent loping in their direction. "There yeh are," he said, getting up to them.

"Brian, this is Romi, my daughter," Hector said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "She was curious of the behind the scenes, and she's a bit of a linguist, maybe she'll be able to help us out."

"Excellent," Brian said, holding out a hand for Romi to shake. "It's a pleasure to met yeh. Yeh came just at the righ' momen'," Brian continued. "The Bulgarian delegation jus' arrived."

"Oh, good," Hector said. "Lead on."

Brian turned and led Hector and Romi through the tent.

Romi was looking all around her, amazed at what she was seeing. She was lagging behind her father, and accidentally banged into someone.

"Sorry," Romi said, immediately looking down again, and backwards at the person she'd hit.

"Oh, it's okay!" a tall girl in her twenties with curly brown hair said, turning towards Romi. She was walking with a short stubby man, with a camera over his shoulder and a tall blonde woman in heels. Neither of these two looked back.

"Enjoy the match!" the girl called to Romi and then turned back her to companions.

Romi continued to walk after her father, but she kept staring back at the retreating young woman. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt like she knew that girl.

Romi was distracted when Brian showed Hector and Romi into an office inside the tent. There were a couple of people already inside. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic himself, was one of them, and another was Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Magical Sports and Games Department. Cornelius Fudge was dressed in a smart suit, his bowler hat in his hands, talking to a tall dark haired man that Romi didn't recognize.

Ludo Bagman on the other hand, was wearing bright yellow and black Quidditch robes with a large Wasp on the front of the stretched out robes, his boyish face and blue eyes alight with excitement.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Hector said, as they all entered the room.

"Ah, Hector, there you are," Cornelius Fudge said, turning to look at him. "You haven't seen Barty Crouch around, have you?"

"Nope," Hector replied. "Just finished having breakfast. We need him?"

The tall dark haired man said something in rushed Bulgarian. Romi stared at him, trying to figure out what he had said.

"This is Mister Ob… um…" Cornelius Fudge started, glancing at the tall dark haired man.

"Mr Obalenskji," Hector said, holding out a hand to shake. "Nice to see you again."

The man jabbered something in Bulgarian, which Romi understood as 'Don't tell him', but she missed the rest of the words. Hector watched him for a moment, slightly confused, and then glanced at Fudge.

"Ah yes, you know the Bulgarian Minister for Magic," Fudge said, twisting his hands. "He doesn't speak English, you know. Just looking for Barty Crouch to help out."

Hector's eyes twinkled and he nodded.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him," Hector replied. "Perhaps Romi can help," Hector motioned to her. "My daughter's fairly good with languages."

"Oh, nice to see you again, Romi," Fudge said, glancing at her, looking a little flustered. "It must be almost eight years since I saw you! My, you grew up fast."

"Yeah, it happens," said Romi, feeling a little awkward.

"Could you ask the Bulgarian Minister why he is so distressed?" Fudge asked her.

"Uh, I can try," said Romi.

"Is something wrong?" she stuttered out in broken Bulgarian.

The Bulgarian Minister looked at her with a little smile. He thankfully spoke slowly so that Romi could understand what he was saying.

"Just playing a joke," he said, with a wink. "I want to see what he'll try to do to get me to understand English."

Romi smiled after a moment, figuring out what he had said and the Bulgarian Minister continued.

"I would like to see the updated security designs for my team," he said.

Romi looked to Fudge.

"Uh, he wants to see the updated security, um, measures taken for his team," she said.

"Oh, excellent," Fudge said. He turned to the Bulgarian Minister for Magic and said very loudly, "Yes, we can certainly do that! Absolutely, right away."

He gestured for the Bulgarian Minister to exit the room first. He glanced back at Romi.

"Thank you!" he said, looking haggard, before exiting the room. Brian followed him, but Hector and Ludo Bagman stayed behind a moment.

"I don't know how he gets anywhere with that accent," Ludo said with a sigh, shaking his head. "At first I thought he was going on in English, and I tell you, that didn't make sense at all."

Hector laughed. "I'm sure it didn't. Can you go and look out for Barty," Hector asked. "I don't know how much Bulgarian Romi can translate."

"Not that much," Romi admitted. "I can speak like a caveman."

"Impressive nonetheless," Ludo said, giving her a little bow. "But you must be bored following around your father all day, doing all this official stuff."

"It's not bad," Romi replied.

"Why don't you take her out for a bit, Ludo," Hector suggested. "You've got to do your rounds, visit people and make them excited for the game. Got to be better than sitting in here with me and a bunch of other old loony diplomats."

"I would love too!" Ludo said, cheerfully looking at Romi. "Care for a tour?"

"Sure!" Romi replied.

"Make sure you're back at the tent at lunch time, or your mother will have my head," Hector said.

"Don't you worry," Ludo said, "I don't think there's a ministry wizard out there doesn't know Romi. She'll get back okay, whatever happens."

"Thanks, Ludo," Hector replied and he left the office.

"All right, little lady," Ludo said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's go and meet some people!"

Ludo Bagman, it appeared, knew everyone. They Apparated into what Bagman told her was her campground. There, almost immediately they were flagged down by a group of little witches sitting around a modest campfire. Ludo talked with them for a while, getting them to laugh hysterically, and getting a couple of wagers out of them too.

They walked through the tents, where a lot of the witches and wizards were up, cooking various things over their campfires. Bagman stopped to talk to everyone on the way, getting everyone hyped up on the upcoming game. Romi was enjoying herself immensely, everywhere they went there was a different story to be told by the people, and plenty of good things to eat.

"Oh, try this, Romi," Ludo said, handing her a mug of something frothing and steaming from the cauldron over the fire of three African wizards. "It's fantastic, you'll love it," he said, taking one for himself from the wizards. They were laughing and smiling, and held up their own mugs to Ludo and Romi.

"To the biggest game of the year!" said one of the African wizards in a thick accent, smiling broadly.

"To the biggest game of the century!" Ludo corrected, clinking mugs with him. Romi clanked her mug against everyone's also and then the five of them took big gulps.

"Mmmm! What is it?" Romi said, wiping the foam from her mouth after her first gulp.

"It is the sweet nectar of life," said one of the other African men. "It's made of honey and a rare flower that grows in our home land. But the recipe is secret! So I won't tell you the rest."

"It's wonderful!" Romi said, taking another gulp.

"It is supposed to bring good luck and fortune to the drinker," said the third man. "It will bring in good health and scare away death!"

"Hmm!" Ludo said, through a big gulp. He brought the mug down again, "I'll definitely drink to that!"

Ludo and Romi left the African wizards after a second cup of the wonderful hot frothy mixture. They were making their way across the campground, and made several more stops. Romi tried a number of different foods from all over the world as they talked with people. Some of them she recognised, but others she definitely didn't.

She had a great time with Ludo trying to figure out what everything was, and daring each other to try it. Ludo was in a state of extreme excitement and agreed to eat pretty much everything.

His state of being was completely infectious, and Romi was already beaming broadly. Everyone they met seemed to get extremely excited and joyful as well.

They had just left a locust eating competition from a Middle Eastern tent, the two wizards there had thought it was hilarious that Romi and Ludo had never eaten locusts before, when they started towards the camp spot nearest the woods.

"Oh, look!" Romi said pointing, "It's the Weasleys!"

Ludo looked over and spotted Mr Weasley waving at them.

"Right you are, Romi," he said. "Ahoy there!" Ludo called happily, as Romi waved to her friends.

"Arthur, old man," Ludo puffed, as he reached the campfire, "what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming… and hardly a hiccup in the arrangements… not much for me to do!"

Behind him, a group of haggard-looking Ministry wizards rushed past, pointing at the distant evidence of some sort of a magical fire which was sending violet sparks twenty feet into the air. Romi watched them go past, slightly concerned for Ludo's lack of observational skills.

"Hey, Romi!" Ginny said, happily. She patted the grass beside her and Romi went to sit down. Harry and Hermione were also with the Weasleys and they greeted Romi warmly when she joined them. "Fancy meeting you here," Ginny said, as Romi sat down beside her.

"I was bored," said Romi, "the idea of sitting in the tent all day...eehh."

"Yes," Ludo said, laughing, "I got the wonderful task of entertaining the Ministry's favourite pest all morning!"

"Did you know that if you deep fry locusts, they taste a bit like a chicken wing?" Romi said conversationally to Ginny. Ginny laughed heartily while Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at her and the Weasley twins leant over to each give her a high five.

"Wow, what have you been feeding her, Ludo," Mr Weasley said, jovially. "Hector won't like that at all."

"Ah, Hector would have tried to beat us in the bug eating competition," Ludo countered, smiling.

"Yes, and then you'd all be in trouble with Charis," Mr Weasley chuckled.

"Ah, yes," Ludo said, looking back at Romi seriously. "Don't tell your mother what you've eaten today."

Romi smiled broadly, "I won't."

At this point Percy Weasley, one of Ginny's older brothers, came out of the tent behind them. He saw Ludo Bagman standing there and hurried forward with his hand outstretched.

"Ah – yes," said Mr Weasley, grinning, "this is my son, Percy, he's just started at the Ministry – and this is Fred – no, George, sorry – that's Fred – Bill, Charlie, Ron – my daughter, Ginny – and Ron's friends, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."

Ludo did the smallest of the double takes when he heard Harry's name, and his eyes performed the familiar flick upwards to the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Everyone," Mr Weasley continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets–"

Ludo beamed and waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said eagerly, jingling his large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow and black robes. "I've already got Roddy Ponter betting me Bulgaria will score first – I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen years – and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a week-long match."

"Oh… go on then," said Mr Weasley. "Let's see… a Galleon on Ireland to win?"

"A Galleon?" Ludo looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. "Very well, very well… any other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr Weasley. "Molly wouldn't like–"

"We'll bet thirty seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland win – but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh, and we'll throw in a fake wand."

"You don't want to go showing Mr Bagman rubbish like that–" Percy hissed. But Ludo didn't seem to think the wand was rubbish at all; on the contrary, his boyish face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Ludo roared with laughter.

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"

Percy froze in an attitude of stunned disapproval.

"Boys," said Mr Weasley under his breath. "I don't want you betting… that's all your savings… your mother–"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Ludo, rattling his pockets excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance… I'll give you excellent odds on that one… we'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we…"

Mr Weasley looked on helplessly as Ludo whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins' names.

"Cheers," said George, taking the slip of parchment Ludo handed him and tucking it away into his shirt.

Ludo turned most cheerfully back to Mr Weasley. "Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? We're keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties, I can't understand a word he saying, and Romi's Bulgarian isn't the greatest. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."

"Mr Crouch?" said Percy, suddenly abandoned his look of poker-stiff disapproval and was positively writhing with excitement. "He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll…"

"Anyone can speak Troll," said Fred dismissively, "all you have to do is point and grunt."

Percy threw Fred an extremely nasty look and stoked the fire vigorously to bring the kettle back to the boil.

"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr Weasley asked, as Ludo settled himself down on the grass beside them all.

"Not a dicky bird," said Bagman comfortably. "But she'll turn up. Poor Bertha … memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office sometime in October, thinking it's still July."

Romi turned to Ginny. "Did you get my letter," she whispered.

Ginny nodded and took a sip of her tea. "I have a couple of ideas, but I think it's best if we get to talk to Neville and Luna as well."

Romi nodded in agreement just as a wizard Apparated at their fireside.

Romi looked up to the man that had appeared before them. He could have not made more of a contrast with Ludo Bagman, sprawled on the grass in his old Wasp robes. Romi recognised Barty Crouch immediately, a stiff, upright, elderly man, dressed in an impeccable crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short grey hair was almost unnaturally straight and his narrow toothbrush moustache looked as though he trimmed it using a ruler. Mr Crouch had complied with the rule about Muggles dressing so thoroughly that he could have passed as a bank manager.

"Ah, there you are!" Ludo said brightly, "Pull up a bit of grass, Barty." He patted the ground beside him.

"No, thank you, Ludo," said Crouch, and there was a bite of impatience in his voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."

"Oh, is that what they're after?" said Ludo, grinning at Romi, "I though the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."

"Mr Crouch!" said Percy breathlessly, and sunk into a kind of half bow, which made him look like a hunchback. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh," said Mr Crouch, looking over a Percy in mild surprise. "Yes – thank you, Weatherby."

Fred and George choked into their own cups, and Romi had difficulty keeping a straight face while Percy, very pink around the ears, busied himself with the kettle.

"Oh, and I've been wanting a word with you, too, Arthur," said Mr Crouch, his sharp eyes falling upon Mr Weasley. "Ali Bashir's on the warpath. He wants a word with you about your embargo on flying carpets."

Mr Weasley heaved a deep sigh, "I sent him an owl about that just last week. If I've told him once I've told him a hundred times: carpets are defined as a Muggle Artefact by the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects, but will he listen?"

"I doubt it," said Mr Crouch, accepting a cup from Percy. "He's desperate to export here."

"Well, they'll never replace brooms in Britain, will they?" said Ludo.

"Ali thinks there's a niche in the market for a family vehicle," said Mr Crouch. "I remember by grandfather had an Axminster that could seat twelve – but that was before carpets were banned, of course."

He spoke as though he wanted to leave nobody any doubt that all his ancestors had abided strictly by the law.

"So, been keeping busy, Barty?" asked Ludo breezily.

"Fairly," said Mr Crouch dryly. "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no mean feat, Ludo."

"I expect you'll both be glad when this is over?" said Mr Weasley.

Ludo looked shocked. "Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun… still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to look forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize?"

Mr Crouch raised his eyebrows at Ludo. "We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details–"

"Oh, details!" said Ludo, waving the word away like a cloud of midges. "Hector's sorted it all out! They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough anyways. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts–"

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know," said Mr Crouch sharply, cutting Ludo's remarks short. "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby."

He pushed his undrunk tea back at Percy and waited for Ludo to rise; Ludo struggled to his feet again, swigging down the last of his tea, the gold in his pockets chinking merrily.

"Well, Romi," he said, "it's just about lunch time, so you'd better head back to your mum's."

"I will," Romi replied, getting to her feet herself, "it's just up there I think," she said, pointing away from the wood.

"See you all later, then!" Ludo said. "You'll be up in the Top Box with me – I'm commentating!" he waved, Barty Crouch nodded curtly and both of them Disapparated.

"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" asked Fred immediately. "What are they talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough," said Mr Weasley smiling.

"Its classified information until such time as the Ministry decides to release it," said Percy stiffly. "Mr Crouch was quite right not to disclose it."

"Oh, shut up, Weatherby," Fred interrupted. "Won't you stay for lunch, Romi?" he added, looking up at her.

"No, I can't," answered Romi. "Two reasons, one, mum asked for me to back for lunch, and two, I've had so much food I don't think I could possibly eat any more."

Mr Weasley shook his head; "I can't believe your father let you wander around all morning with Ludo Bagman. Great man, but really."

Romi laughed, "It was my father's idea. Anyways, I'll see you guys when the match starts!"

They all waved her off and Romi made her way back through the tents towards the middle, where her Uncle's tent was.

Charis and Aunt Narcissa were sitting outside on lawn chairs as Romi approached.

"I thought you were with your father," Charis scolded as Romi walked up alone.

"Oh, we met up with the Weasleys," Romi said, pointing behind her. "So I just spent time with Ginny."

"Alright then," Charis said, after eyeing her for a moment.

Hector returned about an hour later for his lunch, and carefully said nothing to his wife about letting Romi explore with Ludo Bagman. Romi and Draco spent the afternoon outside, and Romi told him all about her morning.

A sense of excitement rose like a palpable cloud over the campsite as the afternoon wore on. By dusk, the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation, and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of waiting wizards, the last vestiges of pretence disappeared: the Ministry seemed to have bowed to the inevitable, and stopped fighting the signs of blatant magic now breaking out everywhere.

Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes – green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria – which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries which played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts, which really flew and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves.

Romi and Draco strolled through the carts, hand in hand, looking at all the different merchandise. Romi and Draco got a set of Omnioculars each and an Irish Flag. At a distance, Romi saw Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at a stall filled with programmes. Romi pushed Draco in the opposite direction.

They were making their way back to the tent, where Charis, Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius were standing chatting in the warm summer night.

And then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the pitch.

"It's time!" said Charis, looking as excited as Romi and Draco. "Come on, let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Quidditch World Cup

– Chapter Eight –

_The Quidditch World Cup_

Uncle Lucius lead them through the tents, with the rest of the thick crowd towards the wooded area near where the Weasley's camp had been. Romi was so excited she was practically skipping, holding onto Draco's hand. He was wildly excited too, but tried not to be out of control; Romi could only tell because he was gripping her hand so tightly.

They made it to the lantern-lit trail and they could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious. They walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, until at last they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. Though Romi could see only a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the pitch, she could tell that it was enormous.

"Seats a hundred thousand," said Charis to her daughter. "They've had five hundred people have been working on it all year. Muggle-repelling Charms all over," she said, "Thank goodness your father didn't have to do this part." She led the way towards the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.

"Top Box!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance, when she checked their tickets. "Straight upstairs, and as high as you can go, Charis."

"Thanks, Gladys," Charis replied and glanced over her shoulder, excitement gleaming in her eyes, and led the group through.

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. They clambered upwards with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through the doors into the stands to their left and right.

They didn't talk on their long climb upwards, and at last they reached the top of the staircase, and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goalposts. About twenty purple and gilt chairs stood in two rows here.

The top box was almost completely full, now, and Romi immediately spotted Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys in the front row, eagerly talking with each other.

Fudge was talking to Mr Weasley as they arrived, "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf's saving him a seat… good job, too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places… ah, and here's Lucius."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked behind them, and Romi dropped Draco's hand, just remembering in time that she was still holding it. Draco narrowed his eyes beside her, looking at Harry.

Harry and Draco had been enemies ever since their very first journey to Hogwarts; which often made it very awkward for Romi.

"Ah, Fudge," said Lucius, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister for Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge smiling and bowing to Narcissa. "Ah, Charis, lovely as always to see you," Fudge said turning to Romi's mother.

"Hello, Cornelius, good to see you again," Charis said, greeting him with a familiar hug and kiss. "I know you met Romi a long time ago," Charis said, motioning to her daughter, "but she's all grown up now."

Fudge chuckled, "Yes, we met again this morning too! She helped me out a great deal, this one will be a linguist for sure!" he said good naturedly, he turned to the Bulgarian Minister beside him, "Ah, allow me to introduce you to Mr Oblansk – Obalonsk – Mr – well, he's the Bulgarian Minister for Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else – you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

It was a tense moment. Mr Weasley and Uncle Lucius looked at each other and Romi could vividly recall the last time they had an encounter. It had been in Flourish and Blotts almost two years ago, which had ended in quite an awkward, yet spectacular, fight. Uncle Lucius' cold grey eyes swept over Mr Weasley and then up and down the row.

"Good Lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seat in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Unfortunately Fudge wasn't listening to what Uncle Lucius had been saying and so said, "Lucius has just given a _very_ generous contribution to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injures, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How – how nice," replied Mr Weasley with a strained smile.

"It was the least I could do," Uncle Lucius replied, "specially knowing that my niece is hoping to go there after Hogwarts."

All faces looks at Romi and her cheeks burned, and she looked down at her shoes quickly. Uncle Lucius' eyes had returned to Hermione, who copied Romi and went slightly pink, but stared determinedly back at him. Hermione was a very smart, bright witch, but she had the unfortunate circumstance to be Muggle-born, and Uncle Lucius did not like to give notice to anyone like that.

However under the gaze of the Minister for Magic, Uncle Lucius didn't dare say anything. He nodded sneeringly to Mr Weasley, and continued down the line to his seats. Aunt Narcissa and Draco followed him down. Romi gave a little wave and smile to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and then followed Draco to their seats, settling down beside him. Her mother sat beside her, with one more seat left for Hector when he arrived.

Romi looked out into the stadium, and immediately impressed with what she saw.

A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval pitch. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light that seemed to come from the stadium itself. The pitch looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the pitch stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it and then disappearing again;

_The Bluebottle: A Broom of All the Family – safe, reliable, and with In-build Anti-Burglar Buzzer… Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess-Remover: No Pain, No Stain! … Gladrags Wizardwear – London, Paris, Hogsmeade…_

Draco curled his fingers around her's again, and she let him do it. A few moments later and Hector entered the top box followed by Ludo Bagman charging in. Hector flopped down to his wife, looking exhausted, he smiled at her, and took her hand.

"Everyone ready?" Ludo said to the crowd in the top box, his round face gleaming with excitement. "Minister – ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably.

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat and said, "_Sonorus!" _and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands: "Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket, the din was incredible. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message and now showed; BULGARIA: ZERO, IRELAND: ZERO.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian Team Mascots!"

The right hand-side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they are?" Charis said, looking over.

"Oh, my dear," Hector said fondle, and bizarrely he let go of Charis' hand and shoved his fingers in his ears, smiling broadly.

"Hector, what on earth?" Charis started, and then she saw what was gliding out onto the pitch. "_Veela_," she said venomously.

Curious Romi leaned to look over at the pitch, wondering what made her mother so ticked off and saw a hundred Veela were now gliding out onto the pitch. Veela were humanoid, but their skin shone moon-bright, with white-gold hair fanning out behind them when they walked. And then the music started and the Veela started to dance. Romi could see the effects on all sides of her, Harry and the Weasley boys in the front seat seemed to have gone into a trance.

There was movement beside her, and Romi looked over to see that Draco had the same kind of listless expression on his face and he'd stood up. Jealousy fired in her. Romi grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed him back into the seat.

"What do you think you're looking at?" she said dangerously. Draco's expression hardened and he blushed.

"Harry, what _are_ you doing?" Hermione's irritated voice from ahead of them caused Romi to look forward again. Harry was standing with one of his legs rested on the wall of the box. Next to him, Ron was frozen in an attitude that looked as though he was about the dive off a diving board.

Angry yells were filling the stadium. The crowd didn't want the Veela to go. Romi stared at Draco hard, and he didn't make a sound, but wouldn't look Romi in the eye.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green and gold comet had come zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurting towards the goalposts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the pitch, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd 'ooohed' and 'ahhhed', as though at a firework display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it.

"Excellent!" Romi heard Ron yell, as the shamrock soared over their heads, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, Romi could see thousands of Leprechauns; tiny bearded men with red waistcoats, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

The applause of the crowd was tumultuous, many of whom were still fighting and rummaging around under their chairs to retrieve the gold.

The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the pitch on the opposite side from the Veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome – the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you – Dimitrov!"

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the pitch from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaand – Krum!"

Romi focused her omnioculars on Krum, interested to see what the youngest World player looked like.

Viktor Krum was thin, dark and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an over-grown bird of prey. It was hard to believe that he was only eighteen.

"And now please greet – the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Ludo. "Presenting – Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand – Lynch!"

Seven green blurs swept onto the pitch.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a moustache exploding over his face, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the pitch. A silver whistle was protruding from under the moustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open. Four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers and the Golden Snitch (though it was almost too fast to be seen at all). With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.

"Theeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Ludo. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

It was unlike any Quidditch game that Romi had seen before. The speed of the players was incredible – the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to each other so fast that Ludo only had time to say their names. They were flying at such a speed that they looked like red and green flashes of lighting. Romi gave Ludo credit for knowing which one was which. Then a green flash soared to the goal posts and threw the Quaffle.

"TROY SCORES!" roared Ludo, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten-zero to Ireland!"

Romi shouted and jumped in happiness with the rest of the people in the box, as Troy did a lap of honour of the pitch. The leprechauns had all risen into the air again, and formed the great glittering shamrock. Across the pitch, the Veela were watching them sulkily.

Romi did not know a whole lot about Quidditch, but she knew enough to know that the Irish Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, appearing to read each other's minds by the way they positioned themselves and within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero, and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green-clad supporters.

The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks, dodge the Keeper, Ryan, and scored Bulgaria's first goal.

The Veela started to dance again in celebration. Draco followed Hector's lead this time and stuffed his fingers in his ears. In a few seconds the Veela had stopped dancing and Bulgaria was in possession of the Quaffle again.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova! – oh, I say!" roared Ludo.

One hundred thousand wizards and witches gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the centre of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they were in complete free-fall.

There was a great gasp in the crowd as it looked like both were going to crash straight into the pitch.

At the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the drive and spiralled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats.

"Aw," Charis said, beside Romi, "Krum was feinting."

"It's time out!" yelled Ludo's voice. "As trained medi-wizards hurry onto the pitch to examine Aidan Lynch."

Romi watched Krum in the sky. She had never seen someone fly like that before. She focused her Omnioculars on him. His black eyes were darting all over the stadium, using the time while Lynch was revived to look for the Snitch.

Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivalled by anything Romi had seen so far.

After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty pointes to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier.

As Mullet shot towards the goalposts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. It a sudden fast movement with a lot of elbows involved and a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, Mostafa's long shrill whistle blasted, and a foul was called.

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing – excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators. "And – yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!"

The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words, "HA HA HA!" The Veela on the other side of the pitch leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily and started to dance again.

All of the men in the Top Box seemed to stuff their fingers in their ears at once. Romi leaned over to see the pitch, and started to laugh, when she saw that the referee had started acting strangely.

"Look at the referee," Romi said, poking Draco in the ribs. Hassan Mostafa had landed next to one of the Veela and had started flexing his muscles and smoothing his moustache excitedly.

"Now, we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "Somebody slap the referee."

A mediwizard came tearing across the pitch, his fingers stuffed in his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard on the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself. Romi, looking through her Omnioculars again, saw that he looked exceptionally embarrassed and was shouting at the Veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.

"Unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian Team Mascots!" said Ludo's voice. "Now _there's_ something we haven't seen before… oh, this could turn nasty…"

And it certainly did: the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, had landed either side of Mostafa, and began arguing furiously with him, gesturing towards the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words "HEE HEE HEE". Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearing telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he face two short blasts on his whistle.

"_Two_ penalties for Ireland!" shouted Ludo, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms… yes… there they go… and Troy takes the Quaffle…"

Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy; Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human, as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

"_Foul!_" roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green.

"Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran – deliberately flying to collide there – and it's got to be another penalty – yes, there's the whistle."

The leprechauns had risen into the air again and, this time, they formed a giant hand, giving them the finger across the pitch towards the Veela. At this, the Veela lost control. They launched themselves across the pitch and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. Watching through her Omnioculars, Romi saw that they didn't look remotely beautiful now. On the contrary, their faces were elongating into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders.

Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the Veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitch battle below was nothing to the one above. The Quaffle was changing hand with the speed of a bullet.

"Leviski – Dimitrov – Moran – Troy – Mullet – Ivanova – Moran again – Moran – MORAN SCORES!"

But the cheers of the Irish supports were barely heard over the shrieks of the Veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov.

The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible towards Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him hard in the face.

There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everyone, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. He had become distracted, and Romi couldn't blame him; one of the Veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight.

Romi wondered if anyone was going to notice that Krum had an injury, he definitely couldn't continue playing long with blood flowing into his face.

"Watch Lynch!" Draco said suddenly, grabbing Romi's arm.

Romi turned her Omnioculars on him. The Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive.

"He's seen the Snitch!" Harry shouted in front of them. "He's seen it! Look at him go!"

Half the crowd seemed to have realised what was happening, the Irish supporters rose in a great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on… but Krum was on his tail. How he could see where he was going, Romi had no idea; there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now, as the pair of them hurtled towards the ground again.

"They're going to crash!" Romi heard Hermione shriek.

And for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force, and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry Veela.

"Where's the Snitch!" bellowed Hector standing up, looking around.

The answer became clear almost instantly. Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY, IRELAND: ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realised what had happened.

Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet was revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder, erupting into screams of delight.

"IRELAND WIN!" shouted Ludo, who like the Irish, seemed to have been taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH – BUT IRELAND WIN – good Lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

Romi jumped up and down cheering loudly, her mother and father where standing up also cheering. Romi leaned forward to look at the players on the Pitch.

Krum it seemed wouldn't let the mediwizards mop him up, and his team mates were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected; a short way away, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the Veela were shrinking back into their usual beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn.

"Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy voice beside Romi. She looked around and saw that it was the Bulgarian Minister for Magic.

"You can speak English!" said Fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Vell, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian Minister, shrugging, glancing at Hector and Romi smiling. Both started laughing hard.

"You two knew!" Fudge said flabbergasted.

"It was just a bit of fun, Cornelius," Hector said in between laughing. "But of course I knew, how else do you think I've been talking to him all this time?"

Fudge looked very angry, but there was nothing he could do now. Ludo's voice just barely made it through the din of Irish supporters' screams;

"And the Irish team perform a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, as the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!"

A blinding white light suddenly dazzled Romi eyes as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting towards the entrance, Romi could see two panting wizards carrying into the box a vast golden cup, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking very disgruntled that he'd been using sign language all day for nothing.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers – Bulgaria!" Ludo shouted.

Up the stairs into the box came seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crows below were applauding appreciatively; Romi could see thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in their direction, she found it highly disturbing.

One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own Minister and then with Fudge. Krum who was last in line, looked a real mess.

Romi was itching to have the two black eyes blooming spectacularly on his bloody face fixed. He was still holding the Snitch. Romi noticed that he seemed much less co-ordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium have him a resounding, ear-splitting roar.

And then came the Irish team. Aiden Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered their approval.

At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honour on their brooms (Aiden Lynch on the back of Connolly's, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way), Ludo pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "_Quietus_".

"They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist that… shame it couldn't have lasted longer… ah yes… yes, I owe you… how much?"

Fred and George had just scrambled over the backs of their seats, and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched.


	9. Chapter 9: Whispers of the End

– Chapter Nine –

_Whispers of the End_

"That was fantastic," Romi said, as she slowly made her way down the purple-carpeted stairs.

"Yes," Charis agreed as they walked. She scratched her left wrist distractedly. "It was an amazing performance."

They reached the bottom of the stadium as thousands and thousands of wizards disappeared into the lantern-lit trail in the forest.

"I have to go, sweetheart," Hector said, stopping them, placing a hand on Charis' arm.

"Really, Hector? You've been awake for twenty four hours as it is," Charis said with a sigh.

"Yes," Hector replied, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. "I'll try and get away as soon as I can, but this is my job. The World Cup won't ever happened again in England while I'm ambassador."

"Alright," Charis said, as her husband gave a kiss to their daughter. "Come back when you can."

"I will," answered Hector, and with a wave he disappeared on the spot.

"Come along, Charis," Aunt Narcissa said, linking arms with her friend. "He'll be back as soon as he can."

Romi and Draco led the way through the forest, following the loud raucous singing through the forest. Leprechauns kept shooting over their heads, cackling and waving their lanterns around.

They made it back into the campground and walked through the tents towards their own. Most of the tents still had people sitting around the fires, laughing, drinking and cheering as they made their way past.

Arriving at their own tent, neither Draco nor Romi wanted to go to sleep, and Charis agreed that they might stay up a little later. Some of Uncle Lucius' friends had come and settled out front, and were singing loudly around a campfire. Uncle Lucius went to go and join them, but Aunt Narcissa and Charis insisted that Romi and Draco stay inside.

They sat around the dining room table for a long time, talking about the match, and replaying events, laughing again at Cornelius Fudge's face when he found out the Bulgarian Minister could speak English.

Finally, Charis stood up, and insisted that they both go to bed immediately. She tucked Romi into bed, pulling the covers up close and then with a kiss departed. Romi stayed awake. Her mind was much too wired to sleep, she tossed and turned and couldn't help thinking about the match and all the excitement.

She was just contemplating getting up for a glass of water to help her calm down, when she heard voices in the living area.

"Come along, Charis," Uncle Lucius was saying. It sounded like he was a little drunk. "It'll be fun!"

"Don't you think you're a little bit old for that?" Charis said calmly.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," replied Uncle Lucius. "It's just a little Muggle-baiting. Everyone's up for it."

"I'm not going, Lucius," Charis said firmly.

"Really, you should be," said Uncle Lucius, dangerously. "If you still count yourself as one of us."

"You know I do," Charis said, betraying no emotion, "but I will not go while my daughter is in this campground!"

There was silence for a moment.

"Perhaps you should send them to the forest then," Uncle Lucius replied tensely, and there were footsteps leaving the tent. It was silence for a long while.

Romi lay unmoving in bed, trying to figure out what exactly had just passed between her mother and uncle.

She could still hear singing and partying outside, the Irish partiers hadn't stopped yet. There were lights from the Leprechaun's lanterns swooping past the tent outside, their lights playing patterns on the tent walls.

Uncle Lucius' tone had worried her, and she didn't know what 'Muggle-baiting' was, but it didn't sound remotely pleasant. She didn't have a whole lot of time to think about it, because a couple of seconds later, Charis came into her bedroom.

"Romi," she said quietly, as if trying to wake her gently. "Romi?"

Romi pretended to be waking up from sleep, "mmm?" she said, turning over to look at her mother. There was light streaming through the tent flat causing Romi to squint, and she could only see a shadowy outline of her mother.

"Romi, I need you to get up now," Charis said, coming into the room. Romi sat upright in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Romi asked, looking around for her glasses. She found them and put them on.

"Nothing," Charis insisted, pulling out a set of clothes for Romi and tossing them to her. "Get dressed." Charis left the room.

Bewildered, Romi did as she was told and went out into the living room. Charis was just exiting Draco's room; she bypassed Romi and went straight to the tent flap and outside.

Half a minute later, Draco left his room, fully dressed, looking wide awake, like he hadn't slept either.

"What's up?" Draco asked as he saw Romi there.

Romi shrugged in response. Charis came back inside and saw the two of them there.

"Go take a stroll in the woods and stay there," she said, walking past them to her bedroom, she disappeared inside for a moment.

"What?" Romi asked, completely at a loss for what was happening.

"Nothing to worry about," Charis said, coming back out of her room. "Just, go and take a stroll to the forest, and wait until it's finished."

"Mum, what's happening?" Romi asked.

"Just, please, do as I say," replied Charis, this time she sounded a little worried.

Romi look confused at Draco and he just shrugged.

"Sure," he said to Charis, and taking Romi's hand dragged her out of the tent. The party seemed still in full swing, there were people walking around singing at the top of their lungs with large tankards of beer in their hands. Uncle Lucius was outside the front of the tent with a party of his friends.

"Ah, Draco," he said when he saw his son walk out. Uncle Lucius went over to him and whispered something in his ear. Draco looked startled for a moment, but then nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Come on, Romi," Draco said to her and started to lead her away from the tent towards the woods.

"Be good!" Uncle Lucius called after them.

"What did he say to you?" Romi asked.

"Oh – uh – nothing, just nonsense," Draco lied swiftly to Romi. "He's had a couple of beers… you know."

"Hmm, sure," answered Romi unconvinced.

They walked through the tents getting closer to the forest each step. Draco and Romi did not talk, and finally they made it there, the only people in the forest.

"Draco, what are we doing here?" Romi asked finally. They were just on the edge, with a perfect spot to look out over the campground.

"We're just watching," Draco replied calmly and leaned against a tree. There was a gap in the branches that afforded a good look at the campground.

"What did you father tell you?" Romi demanded.

"I am not telling you," answered Draco, looking away from her and at the campsite. "Because you won't like it."

There was silence for about five minutes between and finally Romi opened her mouth to say something, when she was interrupted by the sound of a scream. Startled Romi looked to the campground.

There was a large bright blaze starting from the far end of the campground, and it seemed like they were moving slowly towards the forest.

"What is that?" Romi asked.

"The thing you won't like," Draco muttered in response. Romi strained on her tiptoes to see what was happening. She couldn't really see what was going on, but there were more screams and she could see people running towards the forest.

"What's happening out there?" she demanded at Draco.

"It's just – you know – Muggle-baiting," Draco replied, not looking at her.

"And what exactly is 'Muggle-baiting'?" questioned Romi angrily. Draco didn't reply to her, he just kept staring at the campground. It seemed like the whole camp was awake now, and screaming was slowly outweighing the singing. "Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll go find out," Romi said and she took a step towards the campground.

"No," Draco said, grabbing her arm, "don't go back there. It's not safe right now."

Romi stared at him for a long moment. "Then I'll fly it."

Draco watched her for a lengthy amount of time, and then let go of her arm. "If you have too. But I'm warning you, you won't like it."

Romi watched him for a second longer, then transformed into a Hawk and soared up above the trees towards the campground.

The Hawk watched everything below with its sharp eyes. No detail was lost to it. Remembering back, the Hawk would think of all the things it saw, there was an overpowering memory of orange. Everything was orange, the tents, the grounds, the glow cast by the fires made everything orange.

The Hawk would never quite feel safe around anything that matched that fiery orange in the summer night.

There was a large crowd of people marching across the campground and growing by the second. In the centre they were all in black, and the Hawk could only see grotesque masks that did not remind it of human faces. But around them, many brightly coloured people were joining the mass, pointing upwards and laughing.

The Hawk circled slowly, watching small figures that were above the tightly packed crowd. It appeared to be two human adults, and two human fledglings. They appeared to be struggling, fighting against something unseen. The Hawk had not seen humans fly like this before, and it unnerved the Hawk.

Tents fell as the crowd matched across the campground, fires started reaching upwards. People who were not joining the crowd were running and screaming towards the forests. A handful were running towards the crowd, holding small sticks out in front of them with their hands.

The Hawk circled back towards the forest, it had seen enough. It glided to the tree where it'd left the pale boy. He was still there, watching the crowd. He looked up as the Hawk settled in the tree above him.

"Come down, Romi," he said. But the Hawk ruffled its feathers and looked away. It was too mad to come down beside him. "I told you, you wouldn't like it," the pale boy said.

Just then there was another noise in the forest below them, much closer and the Hawk recognized those voices.

"What happened?" said the bushy haired girl anxiously. "Ron, where are you? Oh, this is stupid – _Lumos_!"

Wand light illuminated the ground below, landing on the redheaded boy who was lying sprawled on the ground.

"Tripped over a tree-root," he said angrily, getting to his feet again.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said the pale boy with a drawling voice.

The bushy haired girl, the redheaded boy and the brother turned sharply to look at the pale boy, who was leaning relaxed against the tree which the Hawk sat in.

The redheaded boy swore at the pale boy.

"Language, Weasley," said the pale boy. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _her _spotted, would you?"

He nodded at the bushy haired girl, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said the bushy haired girl defiantly.

"Granger, they're after _Muggles_," answered the pale boy. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because if you do, hang around… they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's witch," the brother snarled.

"Have it your own way, Potter," said the pale boy, grinning maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" shouted the redheaded boy.

"Never mind, Ron," said the bushy haired girl quickly, seizing the redheaded boy's arm to restrain him as he took a step towards the pale boy.

There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they had heard. Several people nearby screamed.

The pale boy chuckled softly, "Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to – trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're your parents?" asked the brother, his temper clearly rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

The pale boy turned to look at the brother, still smiling. "Well… if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh, come on," said the bushy haired girl, with a disgusted looked at the pale boy. "Let's go and find the others."

"Wait," said the brother to the pale boy. "Where's Romi? She was staying with you. Did you just leave her in that campground?"

The pale boy didn't answer right away and the brother took a threatening step getting right in the pale boy's face.

"Where is she?!" the brother demanded.

The pale boy pointed up into the tree where the Hawk was sitting, listening to their conversation. The bushy haired girl, the redheaded boy and the brother looked up at the Hawk.

Annoyed, the Hawk ruffled its feathers and turned its back on them.

"I think she's mad," the pale boy said lightly, "she took a flight over the campground and won't come back down."

The pale boy was right, the Hawk was mad, and the pale boy's attitude was making it madder. Quick as lightning, the Hawk swooped down and whacked both the brother and the pale boy in the back of the head with its wings before flapping up into the sky again.

"I was right," the Hawk just heard the pale boy say, "She is mad."

The Hawk flew up and over the campground again. The mob of people was moving closer and closer towards the woods. The four figures dangled above them, just looking at them mad the Hawk angry. It could see figures running towards the mob of people, sticks raised, but there were no lights coming out of them.

Loud bangs were going off from the sticks of the people in the crowd. They sent fireballs and other bright lights, and sometimes just the tent the stick was pointed at erupted. Tents were trampled underfoot and there were people running everywhere.

The Hawk glided lower, even though it's vision was perfect right up in the sky. It flew slowly, flapping every so often, turning gently on its wings. There was a single person that caught its fierce eye. A young woman with long curly hair was watching the scene around her. She was not screaming and she was not fleeing.

The Hawk felt like it knew this curly haired person. The woman was familiar in some way. The curly haired woman looked up and caught sight of the Hawk. The Hawk held her gaze for a long moment.

Suddenly a tent exploded under the Hawk, and tossed it to the side. It took the Hawk a wild moment to regain its wings, and it immediately looked back to where the curly haired woman had been standing.

The woman was no longer there. The Hawk flew straight up into the sky, and did a circle of the campground; its keen eyes looking for the curly haired woman. But it could not find her again.

The Hawk turned back to the forest, and started streaming towards it, when suddenly something huge and green burst out of the canopy. The thick green mist rose up and arranged itself into a giant human skull shape with a large snake protruding from the mouth.

It twinkled for a moment like a thousand green stars, all of which hurt the eyes of the Hawk, before anyone noticed it. Then screams started to come from all over the forest and campground.

Hysteria was setting in with the people below the Hawk. It turned quickly, looking back at the massive crowd that had gathered. The people in black had disappeared without a trace, and some other people had caught the four flying figures. There was mass panic happening, and thousands of people came streaming out of the forest, looking up into the sky; pointing at the large glittering human skull, screaming and sobbing.

The Hawk thought it would be prudent to return to the pale boy. It shot through the air towards the spot where it had left him in the forest, and to the Hawk's relief, the pale boy was still there, looking up in the sky, though not at the skull.

Romi materialized beside Draco as soon as she was close enough.

"Romi!" he said, clearly relieved that she had returned, it seemed he had been looking for her. "Where did you go?" he demanded.

"I flew around the campground," Romi said, quickly. "I think we should get out of this forest."

"Agree," Draco said, taking her hand, the walked out of the forest as swiftly as possible.

There was a great crowd of people hanging around the edge of the forest, as more and more people came streaming out of it. Draco pushed his way through the crowd, holding onto Romi's hand as she went after him.

Beyond the people who were waiting near the edge looking into the forest, there was more space to move. Many of the fires had been put out, and there were several off duty ministry workers, fighting the rest of them.

Romi and Draco walked silent for a while, and they didn't get too far before Ginny Weasley appeared at Romi's shoulder.

"Romi!" she said, looking panicked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," said Romi stopping, but still holding onto Draco. He paused a couple of steps away, keeping out of the conversation, his arm outstretched behind him, still holding onto Romi's hand. "Are you alright?" Romi asked looking around, seeing if Ginny was by herself.

Fred and George were barely two steps behind her.

"We're okay," Ginny said looking back at Fred and George. The twins arrived and looked suspiciously at Draco, who just looked away from them. "Right?" Ginny asked her two brothers.

"Yeah, we're fine," replied Fred. He glanced up at the skull in the sky. "I don't know about the others though…"

"Have you seen Ron, Harry or Hermione?" George asked.

"No," Romi replied, glancing at Draco. He was still looking in the opposite direction. "Not since that anyways," she added, pointing up to the green skull. "We saw them about fifteen minutes ago."

"Where did they go?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I flew off," replied Romi, she yanked on Draco's hand and he turned to look at her. "Where did they go?"

"Who?" Draco replied.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione," answered Romi icily.

"I don't know, farther into the forest, I think," he said grumpily. "I didn't see them after that."

Fred and George exchanged dark, worried glances with each other.

"Do you think they're okay?" Romi asked, looking worriedly at the twins.

"Yeah," George said quickly. "They've got themselves into worse situations before and come out okay."

"Totally," answered Fred. "Absolutely fine." He paused and then looked at Romi hard. "Do you know what that is?" he gestured.

"Yes," Romi replied, feeling a dreaded twisting feeling in her stomach. She looked back up to the sparkling green figure. It was the Dark Mark. Her mother had told her about it a long time ago.

Charis had said that was the symbol of the Greatest Dark Wizard of the century. He was cruel and mean, and the greatest trickster. He could play a deadly prank on anyone and they wouldn't know until it was too late. The Mark hadn't been seen in thirteen years, and it was normally thrown over the dwelling where that great dark wizard had killed someone.

Charis never did tell Romi what this dark wizard's name was, she never told Romi about it around Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa. Romi was old enough now to realise that the Dark Wizard her mother talked about, was the same wizard that Uncle Lucius praised as being a true wizard, faithful to the pureblood notion. Charis had just been secretly telling Romi the truth while pretending to play along with her brother-in-law.

Fred and George looked up to the mark again in the sky, and then back to Romi.

"You guys had better get back," said Fred. "Your mum's going to be looking for you, Romi."

"Yeah," Romi replied. "Where are you going?"

"We'll head back to our tent," George said. "Dad will meet us there. Take care of yourselves."

"You too," answered Romi.

"Write to me as soon as you can," Ginny said hurriedly, as her brothers guided her back towards their tent.

"I will!" Romi called. She turned to Draco. His eyes were staring up at the green skull, and she couldn't decide what he was thinking. "Come on, Draco," she said finally. He looked down to her, smiled and nodded.

They made their way back to their tent, which was still standing, in almost perfect quality, with the exceptions that the peacocks had broken free and flown away. Romi entered it first, and saw her mother and Aunt Narcissa sitting at the dining room table, completely silent.

Charis and Aunt Narcissa looked up immediately when Romi and Draco walked in.

"Oh, there you are," said Aunt Narcissa looking relieved, and slightly restrained. "Are you two alright?"

"Fine," Romi answered.

"Okay," Charis said, "It's off to bed for the two of you." She got up and guided both of them to where Draco had been sleeping.

"Um, mum," Romi started.

"You can sleep together tonight," she said. "We'll be leaving as early as possible, so it'll only be a couple hours. Get what you can."

She left them alone to crawl into bed without any questions asked. Romi and Draco stood for a moment, surprised at Charis' behaviour.

But if what she said were true then they wouldn't have a whole lot of time to sleep. Romi crawled into bed and Draco found a spot beside her. They did not talk, and Romi tried to settle down and sleep.

But every time she closed her eyes, she could see the campground beneath her, alight with a bright burning fire. The only thought that floated through her mind before she fell asleep was that Phoebe Capello Seer lady was wrong, it wasn't just a little campfire that got out of control, it was a much bigger problem.


End file.
